Closer
by Tian Yerin
Summary: [END] Menjadi lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang menaruh perhatian lebih rasanya menyenangkan dan menjadikan hari-hari lebih berarti . Melupakan kesepian dihati meski hanya sekejap . Perhatian ! Ini FF BL / BoyxBoys / Yaoi , M (MATURE) CONTENT di chap terakhir. Jadi buat yang ga suka ga usah di baca .
1. When We Met

**CLOSER II Vkook / TaeKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL, FF, Romance**

 _ **Happy Reading ~**_

 **-K'ART University-**

Sore hari yang cerah diikuti gugurnya dedaunan berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Tampak seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis dibawah pohon yang mulai meranggas , menyenderkan punggung serta kepalanya diikuti mata yang terpejam. Menggumamkan sesuatu _ntah apa_ dan sesimpul senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya, berusaha menutupi gurat kesedihan yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Jungkook ah.."

Merasa dipanggil , ia pun mengerjapkan matanya seraya menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Jimin hyung?"

"Ini. Kau disuruh Pak Kim ke Fakultas Seni Musik. Berikan partitur itu pada seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung, tahun ke-3. Ah! Ya! Orang itu punya senyum merekah yang sangat menawan"

Kedua alis Jungkook bertemu. Ia mengernyit bingung.

' _Partitur? Untuk apa Pak Kim punya ini? Dia kan dosen tari. Aneh. Ciri-ciri yang diberikan Jimin hyung juga sangat tidak membantu. Dan lagi kenapa harus aku yang disuruh? '_ batin Jungkook sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

 **-Fak. Seni Musik-**

Jungkook menyusuri lorong, kepalanya mencari sesosok namja yang memiliki senyum menawan.

 _'Ah, kenapa aku harus mendengarkan Jimin hyung?_ ' pikir Jungkook. Sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri seseorang dan bertanya.

"Permisi, apakah anda kenal seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Orang itu mengangguk mantap kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong dan tak lama ia menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menghadap keluar jendela yang hanya memperlihatkan siluet dari tubuh proporsionalnya.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat mengikuti arah telunjuk orang itu sampai tiba tepat dibelakang namja itu.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil , namja itu pun menoleh dan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ah, kau Jeon Jungkook, tahun ke-2 Fak. Seni Tari? Pak Kim sudah memberitahuku" ujar namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

"Ah! Ya! Ini partitur mu" ucap Jungkook memberikan partiturnya.

Jungkook melihat tatapan dinginnya saat meminta partitur yang dititipkan Pak Kim padanya. Namun, setelah diterima olehnya, namja yang lebih dikenal dengan nama V itu pun mengucapkan terimakasih diiringi senyum manis yang membuatnya sangat tampan.

 _'Ah, Jimin hyung ternyata benar soal itu'_

Jungkook terpesona untuk beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya ia membalas senyuman itu dan pamit undur diri. Belum ada dua langkah, ia tersungkur di depan V yang sontak saja tertawa lebar. Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap siluet V yang sedang tertawa dihadapannya.

' _Tampannya_..' puji Jungkook dalam hati. Jungkook buru-buru bangkit namun karena pergelangan kakinya sedikit terkilir, ia pun menjadi susah untuk berjalan normal.

"Sini kubantu. Kau itu jalan harusnya hati-hati. Bisa-bisanya jatuh karena tali sepatumu sendiri. Haha .."

V ikut berjongkok, memposisikan dirinya di depan Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk mengikat tali sepatu pemiliknya yang terlepas.

"Haha... Maaf. Jangan manyun begitu. Ayo kita ke UKS_ eh tidak bisa ya. Pasti sudah tutup. Ku antar kau pulang saja"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan V, orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

.

.

"Sudah. Sampai sini saja hyung" titah Jungkook.

V mengernyit dan memicingkan matanya lalu melihat ajungkook dan menatap tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

"Kau yakin? Ini kan lahan kosong"

V rupanya tak mengindahkan anggukan Jungkook dan tetap merangkulnya sampai tiba beberapa blok di depan rumahnya. Awalnya Jungkook bersikeras akan tetapi V lebih keras kepala dan akhirnya Jungkook-lah yang mengalah dan nemberitahu rumahnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Jungkook, ia berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada V. Lalu setelah V berjalan menjauh, ia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kesan sepi, dingin, dan gelap-lah yang menyambut dirinya. Tatapan matanya pun kosong seolah menyiratkan kesedihan.

 _'Hari ini pun sama saja..'_

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

 _ **Hai!**_  
 _ **Ini FF ke-2 ku tentang VKook atau TaeKook**_  
 _ **Yang suka RCL ya**_  
 _ **Saran yang membangun sangat sangat diterima**_  
 _ **Atau bisa klo mau ada yang request jalan cerita dll nya**_  
 _ **Aku welcome ttg semua yang membuat FF ini berkembang dengan baik**_  
 _ **Terimakasih**_


	2. Fascinated

**CLOSER II Vkook / TaeKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL, FF, Romance**

 _ **Happy Reading ~**_

.

.

.

 **-K'ART University-**

Hari Senin di pertengahan musim gugur, Jungkook melihat V dikelilingi banyak sekali namja maupun yeoja. Jimin pernah memberitahukan bahwasanya V itu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Namun, Jungkook tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Ya, itu karena Jungkook terlalu acuh dengan sekitarnya.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

' _Ah, Tae hyung keren sekali, sangat stylish hari ini. Populer itu memang beda ya'_

Tak sengaja aku melihat Taehyung dari lapangan basket kampus dan berpikir tentang dirinya. Aku sempat diam sejenak, memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan. Tentu saja ia tak melihat ku. Ia kan dikerumuni banyak orang, ah mungkin sekitar 7 orang. Setelah tersadar, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah gedung fakultas ku berada. Sesampainya di depan kelas, aku memposisikan diri ku lalu mulai menyimak materi hari ini.

Saat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, aku bergegas ke ruang dance tadi siang yang kami _aku dan mahasiswa/i lain_ pakai latihan. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menari sampai mati.

 **[Author POV]**

Jungkook mulai menghidupkan musik sebelum menari. Tentu saja ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana training dan kaos tipis. Ia bergerak maju mendekati kaca lebar dihadapannya dan mulai meliukkan tubuhnya seiring dengan alunan musik yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan sejenak penat di hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, peluh mulai bercucuran. Dari dahi turun ke pelipis lalu ke dagu dan leher jenjangnya. Diikuti garis tubuhnya yang mulai terekspos dalam balutan kaosnya yang sudah mulai basah.

Mungkin terlalu asik menari, Jungkook sampai tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi di ambang pintu. Sosok itu menatap intens dirinya. Menatap dengan tatapan yang penuh kekaguman. Setelah Jungkook selesai menari sosok itu pun bertepuk tangan. Membuat Jungkook dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara itu berasal.

"Sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada terkejut.

"Hyung saja seperti kemarin. Sunbae terlalu formal" balas sosok itu yang ternyata adalah V. Kemudian V berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Aku tak sengaja lewat sini karena ada urusan dengan Pak Kim. Ini. Minumlah. Aku tadi membelinya diujung jalan saat berjalan kemari. Ya, sudah ku minum sedikit sih. Tapi kau harus minum juga kan. Kau tampak haus"

V memberikan minumnya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung sigap mengambil air itu dan langsung meminumnya. Tanpa sadar ia menghabiskan air itu dalam beberapa teguk.

"Maaf hyung. Aku tak sengaja.." Jungkook menatap V dengan mata bulat polosnya. Membuat V hanya dapat tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau tampak sangat haus sekali. Haha .." V mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas. Jungkook menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona dan mengusap lehernya sesaat.

"Hehe. Hyung bilang ada urusan dengan Pak Kim? Tak jadi menemuinya? Sudah mulai menjelang malam. Nanti Pak Kim keburu pulang" ujar Jungkook mengingatkan.

"Ah ya. Kau benar. Aku hampir lupa karena asik melihat mu menari. _Bye the way, you're a good dancer, Jungkook-ah_. Lain kali ajari aku juga ya!"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia melihat V melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Sebenarnya Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ada urusan apa V dengan Pak Kim itu? V kan mahasiswa Fakultas Seni Musik. Kenapa bisa berhubungan dengan Pak Kim yang dosen koreografi? Jungkook sebenarnya ingin bertanya, namun takut dikira lancang jadi ia hanya terdiam. Mungkin hyung nya itu nanti akan bercerita sendiri padanya.

' _Ah, lupakan saja. Hari ini aku ingin menari sepuasnya'_

Jungkook mulai memutar lagu ke-2, ke-3, ke-4, dst sampai ia benar-benar merasa puas. Tubuhnya sudah seperti karet yang sangat elastis. Setelah merasa lelah, ia berbaring, tentunya dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sudah basah kuyup karena keringatnya.

' _Lelah sekali. Tapi aku senang. Haaahhh...'_ ujar Jungkook sambil memejamkan mata.

Selalu saja , Jeon Jungkook yang gila dance itu seenaknya menggunakan ruang tari di fakultasnya. Ya alasannya hanya satu. Jungkook itu berprestasi dalam bidang tari. Jadi ia dipercaya oleh pihak kampus untuk memegang kunci cadangan ruang tari itu. Hanya 1 ruang tari saja tentunya. Karena ia hanya sendirian dan tak perlu menggunakan seluruh ruangan tari yang ada di kampus besarnya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Bunyi suara pintu yang terkunci. Rupanya Jungkook sudah selesai dengan dance nya dan sudah berganti pakaian lagi, ingin bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah ia biarkan menjuntai. Menambah kesan yang bisa dibilang _errr sexy_.

"Hei! Jeon Jungkook!"

' _Tch.. Kenapa manusia ini selalu saja tahu keberadaan ku'_ geram Jungkook. Dengan sekali hentakkan kaki, ia berputar, membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Dan benar saja. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei juga stalker!"

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

 _ **Hai!**_  
 _ **Ini FF ke-2 chapter ke-2 ku tentang VKook atau TaeKook**_  
 _ **Yang suka RCL ya**_  
 _ **Saran yang membangun sangat sangat diterima**_  
 _ **Atau bisa klo mau ada yang request jalan cerita dll nya**_  
 _ **Aku welcome ttg semua hal yang akan membuat FF ini berkembang dengan baik**_  
 _ **Terimakasih**_


	3. Stalker & Savior

**CLOSER II Vkook / TaeKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL, FF, Romance**

 _ **Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **[Previous chapter]**_

' _Tch.. Kenapa manusia ini selalu saja tahu keberadaan ku?'_ geram Jungkook. Dengan sekali hentakkan kaki, ia berputar, membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Dan benar saja. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei juga _stalker_!"

.

.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

Rasanya kesal bila hampir setiap hari orang ini selalu saja mengganggu ku. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikategorikan mengganggu juga sih, hanya saja sikap menyebalkannya membuatku tak nyaman. Seperti sekarang ini. Lihat senyum jahilnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggilku. Untung aku tak punya riwayat Jantung! _Aigoo!_ Kalau tidak, aku sudah mati sejak lama.

Aku melihat dirinya mendekat ke arah ku. Mencoba merangkul diri ku namun tak berhasil karena langsung ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan cepatnya. Alih-alih ingin meninggalkan dirinya, kini malah aku yang terjebak bersama dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini aku sudah seperti punya _puppy_ yang mengekori ku kemana saja aku berjalan.

"Hei _stalker_! Mau sampai kapan mengikuti ku? Ini sudah malam"

Aku menghentikan langkah ku di bawah lampu temaram di pinggir jalan setapak. Menoleh kilat ke arah dirinya yang terkejut karena aku berhenti tiba-tiba. Ku lihat dirinya tampak tersenyum menyebalkan sekarang.

"Aku punya nama Jungkook-ah. _Call me Taeyong_ "

" _What ever! Just leave me alone!"_

" _No. I wanna be with you. Now and forever"_

"Huh? Kau gila?"

"Ya. Dan kau lah yang membuat ku gila"

Si bantet ini benar benar sudah tak waras. Terang-terangan berkata begitu lagi pada ku. Jengah aku rasanya mendengar perkataan itu.

 **[Author POV]**

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Pasalnya _sunbae_ -nya ini terkenal _playboy_ dan belum lama terlihat dekat dengan seseorang bernama Doyoung.

Jungkook baru saja ingin berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari namja satu itu. Tapi namja itu malah menahan tangan Jungkook dan tanpa sengaja membuat jarak mereka tampak sangat dekat. Kali ini Jungkook ingin benar-benar cepat pergi dari situasi yang sangat awkward ini.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin membuka mulut, terlihat sesosok _namja_ tampan yang menghentikan sepedanya di sebelah Jungkook dan Taeyong. Menginterupsi apa yang mereka lakukan. _And for the sake of his life_ , Jungkook sangat sangat senang dapat terbebas dari situasi anehnya tadi.

"Jungkook-ah, _mianhe_ membuat mu jadi pulang duluan! Ayo naik! Ku antarkan kau pulang"

"Ah, _gwaenchanna hyung. Kajja_!"

Jungkook berdiri dibelakang namja yang membawa sepeda itu. Naik dengan sangat tenang.

"Yak! Jungkook-ah! Aku bagaimana?"

"Enyah kau _stalker_!"

Jungkook mengeluarkan lidahnya meledek Taeyong dan kemudian berlalu dengan _namja_ bersepeda itu. Sedangkan yang diejek menatap tak suka dengan kepergian Jungkook dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook menikmati perjalanan pulangnya bersama _namja_ itu. Berdiri dengan senyum merekah yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Si pengayuh pun tampak santai saja dengan semua itu. Terkadang mereka melempar candaan dan sedikit membahas tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Gomawo_ , Tae _hyung_. Kau datang tepat waktu"

"Tak masalah Jungkook. Aku tak sengaja melihat mu dan memperhatikan gerak gerik mu dengan _namja_ tadi dan tampaknya dia membuat mu tak nyaman"

"Ya. Tae _sunbae_ itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Tae _sunbae_?" tanya _namja_ _yang ternyata adalah V_ itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia pun refleks menghentikan sepedanya dan menoleh menatap Jungkook.

"Ah, tentunya _sunbae_ itu bukan kau _hyung_ haha. Nama _namja_ tadi adalah Taeyong. Ia ada di tahun ke-3 kalau aku tak salah ingat" balas Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Mirip namanya. Ku pikir kau salah ucap tadi. Haha. Kau ini.." V mencubit pipi Jungkook dan sontak membuat empunya menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ya tetap saja V bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. Tampak larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar jaraknya mereka semakin menipis.

" _Hyu..hyung_.. sampai kapan kita berdiam diri disini? Sudah malam _hyung_ "

"Benar juga! Sudah jam 9 rupanya"

V menunjukkan gestur terkejut dan melajukan sepedanya kembali. Mengabaikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan tadi. Jungkook pun wajahnya tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Ia malu. Itu tadi terlalu dekat kan? Wajah tampan V sangat amat jelas di depan matanya. Hampir saja ia memejamkan matanya tadi.

' _Aaaahh.. ini memalukan sekali..'_ batin Jungkook sembari menunduk dan memejamkan matanya rekat-rekat.

' _Like a bunny'_ batin V sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

 **-Jungkooks' House-**

" _Gomawo hyung"_

" _Cheomaneyo_ Jungkook-ie"

' _Jungkook-ie? Hyung memanggilku begitu? Aku tak salah dengar kan?'_ batin Jungkook

V menghalaukan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook yang tampaknya sedang termenung.

"Ah! Ya _hyung_! Ada apa?"

"Haha. Kau melamun? Ada apa?"

"Eum tak ada apa-apa _hyung_. Maaf"

"Haha. Tak apa Kook-ie. Masuklah ke dalam"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Berusaha berpikir. Ia tak ikhlas bila V pulang. Mungkin ada sedikit cara agar bisa membuat V lebih lama tinggal. Mungkin minum teh? Mungkin menginap? Atau mungkin yang lain?

"Eum, Tae _hyung_ , tunggu sebentar.."

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

 _ **Hai!**_  
 _ **Ini FF ke-2 chapter ke-3 ku tentang VKook atau TaeKook**_  
 _ **Yang suka RCL ya**_  
 _ **Saran yang membangun sangat sangat diterima**_  
 _ **Atau bisa klo mau ada yang request jalan cerita dll nya**_  
 _ **Aku welcome ttg semua hal yang akan membuat FF ini berkembang dengan baik**_  
 _ **Terimakasih**_


	4. Captivated

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **[Previous Chapter]**

 _Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Berusaha berpikir. Ia tak ikhlas bila V pulang. Mungkin ada sedikit cara agar bisa membuat V lebih lama tinggal. Mungkin minum teh? Mungkin menginap? Atau mungkin yang lain?_

 _"Eum, Tae_ _hyung_ _, tunggu sebentar.."_

.

.

" _Hyung_ , mampirlah sebentar. Biar ku buatkan kau teh atau kopi"

V menatap Jungkook yang sedang menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. V membawa sepedanya masuk ke dalam pagar rumah Jungkook dan meletakkan sepedanya di depan garasi yang tertutup. Kemudian berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di depan pintu rumahnya itu tersentak saat ada usakan tangan di rambut hitam legamnya. Ia pun mendongak dan mendapati V yang tengah tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

" _Hyung._."

"Ayo cepat Kookie , aku ingin minum kopi sekarang. Aku haus"

Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat dan memasuki rumahnya diikuti dengan V. Jungkook menyalakan lampu rumahnya kemudian ia mempersilahkan V duduk dan menyuruhnya untuk menganggap bahwasanya rumahnya adalah rumah V juga. Tujuannya tentu agar membuat V lebih nyaman disana.

V mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Jungkook. Ia tampak sangat tertarik dengan gaya rumah Jungkook. Rumah yang lumayan besar dengan padu padan _furniture_ yang selaras dengan warna dinding rumah Jungkook. Beberapa sisi berwarna _broken white_ , sisi lain berwarna _light chocolate and light green_. Memberi kesan nyaman bagi yang melihatnya.

V beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Jungkook yang sedang membuat kopi di _mini bar_ rumahnya. Tak sulit mencari _mini bar_ itu karena posisi berada di sudut ruang tamu tempat V terduduk tadi. Sesampainya di sana , ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku _mini bar_ itu dan mulai memperhatikan Jungkook. Merasa ditatap, Jungkook pun menoleh dan sempat terkejut meski sebentar.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa kesini? Tunggulah di sofa"

"Tak apa. Aku bosan disana sendiri. Disini saja tak apa"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menghampiri V dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat dan secangkir coklat hangat. Lalu ia memposisikan dirinya agar duduk bersebelahan dengan V. V menyambut kopi yang di berikan Jungkook dengan sedikit tersenyum. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan seluk beluk rumah Jungkook.

"Rumah mu mengagumkan"

"Terimakasih _hyung_ "

"Tapi orang tua mu kemana? Apakah masih bekerja dan belum pulang?"

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitas menyesap coklat hangat miliknya dan meletakkan kembali minumannya.

"Ah, iya _hyung_. Mereka belum pulang.." jawab Jungkook dengan senyum getirnya.

"Ah, Jungkook, sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya soal Tae _sunbae_ mu itu. Mengapa kau menyebutnya _stalker_ tadi?" tanya V mengganti topik yang canggung tadi.

"Dirinya memang _stalker hyung_. Dia selalu saja tahu dimana aku berada. Kami memang berada di fakultas yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa _sunbae_ itu bisa selalu tahu posisi ku. Seharusnya ia sibuk dengan tahun ke-3 nya kan. Belum lagi ia kerap kali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak masuk akal bagi ku"

V mengernyit bingung. Ia penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Jungkook. Kata-kata apa yang bagi Jungkook tak masuk akal? Ia merapatkan dirinya pada Jungkook guna mendengar lebih jelas kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Ia berbicara apa padamu?"

" _Hyung_ , tak bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Panas _hyung_ " rengek Jungkook menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mendengar dengan jelas cerita mu. Ayo jawab Kookie. Aku penasaran"

"Ah, oke _hyung_. Setelah ku beritahu kau harus menjauh oke?" pinta Jungkook yang direspon dengan gumaman oleh V.

" _Sunbae_ itu selalu menyatakan cintanya pada ku di setiap ada kesempatan. _Playboy_ bantet itu sangat mengganggu ku" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha. Kata-kata mu sangat jahat Kookie" tawa V pecah dan bergemuruh di ruangan itu.

"Benar _hyung_. Bahkan tingginya itu segini. Tak melebihi telinga ku"

Jungkook membuat gestur yang menandakan bahwa Taeyong lebih pendek darinya. V yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa semakin lepas sambil menepuk nepuk paha Jungkook, terlampau senang mungkin. Tawa V reda setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

" _Hyung_. Minum kopinya. Keburu dingin"

"Ah iya sampai lupa aku haha.."

V menyesap kopinya perlahan. Manis. Kopinya hitam tapi rasanya manis. Tak pahit dan tak asam. V menyukai kopi itu.

"Kau menyukainya _hyung_? Maksud ku kopinya"

"Tentu saja. Kopi apa ini? Enak sekali. Rasanya pas bagi ku"

" _Robusta_. Aku pikir _hyung_ pun akan menyukainya jadi aku pilihkan yang itu tadi. Aku menambahkan sedikit gula di dalam kopinya. Karena bila tidak, kopi itu akan sangat pahit"

"Kau pintar menerka rupanya. Ini manis , seperti diri mu"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Pujian V sontak membuat Jungkook menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. V seringkali melihat gestur itu. Lambat laun ia paham maksud dari gerakan itu. Ia pun menunduk, memposisikan wajahnya di bawah Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook yang ternyata sedari tadi sibuk memejamkan matanya rekat-rekat.

' _Reaksinya bahkan lebih manis lagi. Semakin mirip dengan kelinci'_ batin V sembari memperhatikan lekuk wajah Jungkook. Jelas sekali. Semua detail yang ada pada Jungkook, ia dapat melihatnya dengan baik.

 _ **Hening**_

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jungkook dengan mata tertutupnya dan V dengan tatapannya. Deru nafas V mulai menyapu hangat pipi Jungkook. Seketika itu juga Jungkook membuka matanya. Mata _doe_ itu membulat sempurna saat merasakan sesuatu kenyal menempel di dua belah bibir tipisnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia melihat V yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tampak menikmati suasana itu. Bibirnya pun tak bergerak sedikit pun. Jungkook yang sibuk menahan nafasnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia harus segera menghirup oksigen yang banyak.

Jungkook menarik kepalanya menjauh dari V dan menghirup udara dengan rakus. Ia tak sadar bila V menatapnya sejak tautan mereka terputus sesaat yang lalu. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati tatapan kosong V. Bagi Jungkook tatapan itu sangat lucu.

"Haaahh.. Haahh.. Berhenti menatap ku begitu _hyung_. Kau tampak bodoh. Haha"

"Kau tak marah?"

"Tidak" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya singkat

"Maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tak sengaja. Tiba-tiba saja bibir ku sudah disana" pinta V sambil menatap Jungkook.

" _Arasseo hyung , gwaenchanna_ " balas Jungkook sembari tersenyum.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Haaaiiii! Gimana responnya nih?**_

 _ **Kalian suka?**_ __ _ **Atau ga suka?**_ __

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL nya ya**_

 _ **Soalnya itu yang bikin aku semangat buat nerusin FF ini**_

 _ **Dan sebenernya aku dah bikin sampe 36 lembar di Ms. Word , tinggal ku bagi perchapter terus di publish deh!**_

 _ **Oh ya. Aku juga ada akun Wattpad, klo ada yang bacanya biasa lewat wattpad juga ga masalah**_

 _ **Nama akun ku : Tian_Yerin**_

 _ **Oke, see you next chapter, aku kebut kok publishnya karena emang dah ready**_

 _ **Bye bye ^^**_


	5. Stay

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tak sengaja. Tiba-tiba saja bibir ku sudah disana" pinta V sambil menatap Jungkook._

" _Arasseo hyung , gwaenchanna" balas Jungkook sembari tersenyum._

.

.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama, suara dering ponsel menginterupsi pikiran mereka. Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering. ' _Eomma_ _?'_. Rupanya sang ibu yang menelpon dirinya. Ia tampak tak ingin mengangkatnya dan memilih mengabaikannya.

"Angkatlah Kookie, tak baik mengabaikan orang tua"

Jungkook menatap V sangsi. Pasalnya ia tak ingin berbicara dengan ibunya. Keadaan hatinya saat ini sedang baik. Dan ia tak ingin semua jadi kacau setelah menjawab telepon dari ibunya. Akan tetapi, ia juga ingin menghormati saran dari V. Ia tak mau terlihat kekanakan bila terus berusaha mengabaikan telepon itu. Akhirnya ia pun menuruti saran V. Sebelum ia menerima panggilan itu, ia menatap layar ponselnya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 **Mrs. Jeon** **Jungkook**

" _Yoboseyo?"_

" _Yak! Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya"_

" _Ada apa menghubungi ku? Jika eomma menjodohkan ku lagi untuk memperbesar usaha mu aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau"_

" _Yak! Durhaka sekali kau! Menurutlah sekali saja. Bila tidak, kita bisa jatuh miskin! Apa kau tak takut miskin?!"_

" _Aku tak peduli. Aku tak takut. Eomma lah yang takut jatuh miskin. Pantas saja appa pergi dari sini. Sikap mu tak pernah berubah eomma"_

" _Kenapa bicara mu begitu pada eomma?! Ini semua juga demi kau!"_

" _Ini semua hanya demi diri mu eomma"_

" _Yak! Pokoknya besok kau harus ikut eomma! Kalau tidak, kau eomma kurung di rumah itu sampai kau mau ikut dengan eomma"_

" _Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengan pria kaya lagi eomma? Biasanya seperti itu kan? Kenapa kau seperti menjual ku_ _sekarang_ _?"_

" _Anak ini bicara apa?! Jangan melantur! Tidurlah. Besok malam eomma pulang"_

 _ **Tuut Tuut Tuut**_

Tangan Jungkook gemetar dan terasa lemas. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Tangannya menangkup wajahnya sendiri, menutupi air mata yang sedari tadi ingin menyeruak keluar. Sudah mati-matian dirinya bersikap acuh dengan ibunya. Tapi masih tak mampu juga ia menahan air matanya. Ia merasa kacau. Tiap kali ibunya menelepon, pasti yang dibahasnya hanya masalah yang sama. Jungkook tak benci ibunya. Ia hanya benci sikap ibunya yang semena-mena pada dirinya. Ia bukan boneka. Ia bisa mencari cintanya sendiri. Ia tak perlu dijodohkan. Ia tak perlu di tawarkan ke berbagai macam pihak. Ia bukan barang . Bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperjual-belikan.

V yang terduduk disebelahnya dengan sigap merengkuh Jungkook. Membawanya pada pelukan hangat seorang V. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya di hadapan V. Namun kenyataannya berkata lain. Dalam pelukan hangat V, dirinya malah menangis terisak. Jungkook tak membalas pelukan V karena dirinya benar-benar didekap kuat oleh V. Membuatnya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat itu. Dirinya hanya bisa memegang ujung baju V dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

V mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan penuh kasih. Ia memang tak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang ibu Jungkook bicarakan. Tapi ia juga tak tuli untuk tak mendengar sekencang apa suara ibu Jungkook. Ya. Hampir setiap ucapan ibunya berupa teriakan. Dan jangan lupa bila posisi mereka tadi sudah sangat dekat. Sangat wajar kan bila V bisa samar-samar mendengarnya.

Disana, Jungkook terus saja menangis. Mengeluarkan penat yang selama ini berusaha ia tutupi dari semua orang, kecuali sahabatnya. Tak peduli dengan kaos V yang basah karena ulahnya. Yang terpenting ia merasa lega dan lepas hari ini. Besok biarlah menjadi urusannya sendiri.

"Sshh.. _Uljima_ Kookie.."

V masih berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Ia terus berkata _uljima_ sembari mengusap punggung Jungkook. Seperti tak ada lelah, ia tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Sejak V mulai memeluk Jungkook tadi, dirinya sudah berdiri. Terus seperti itu sampai saat ini.

"Jungkook-ah"

 **Hening**

"Kookie.."

Tubuh V semakin memberat. Ternyata Jungkook tertidur di pelukannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar bingung. Ia adalah orang yang belum lama kenal Jungkook. Ia juga baru pertama kali masuk ke rumahnya. Dan ia tak tahu dimana kamar si pemilik rumah ini.

' _Tak mungkin ku gendong kesana kan?'_ batin V syok. V melihat tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

V memutar pandangannya dan melihat ada sebuah pintu di sudut sana. Ia merubah posisinya selembut mungkin agar tak membangunkan Jungkook. Perlahan iya mulai menggendong dan berjalan menuju pintu itu. Ia membukanya dan sebuah kebetulan karena ternyata ruang itu adalah sebuah kamar. Tak begitu besar memang, namun cukup untuk muat beberapa orang didalamnya.

V meletakkan perlahan tubuh Jungkook di kasur dengan ukuran _King Size_ itu. Memposisikan tubuh Jungkook dengan benar lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

V melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mengingat ponselnya kehabisan daya, pasti orang tuanya di rumah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar pintuk utama, V berhenti. Ia berpikir sejenak. Bila ia pergi, siapa yang akan mengunci pintu rumah Jungkook? Bila dibiarkan tak di kunci, bisa-bisa ada yang menjarah rumahnya. Akan tetapi ia juga perlu mengabari orang di rumahnya.

' _Ah, aku bisa pinjam telepon rumah atau ponsel milik Jungkook'_

 **[Taehyung POV]**

Aku langkahkan kaki ku ke dalam rumah Jungkook lagi. Mengunci rumah ini lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak apa kan bila aku menginap disini? Aku tak mau ada apa apa dengan rumah ini. Jungkook pasti juga tak masalah.

Oh ya! Aku harus mengabari orang tua ku lebih dulu. Hampir saja lupa. Aku mencari telepon rumah milik Jungkook dan menelpon orang di rumah ku. Awalnya mereka khawatir, tapi setelah ku jelaskan kronologisnya mereka bisa memakluminya. Dan sekarang aku bisa merebahkan diri ku dengan tenang.

 _ **CKLEK**_

' _Loh. Itu Jungkook. Mau kemana dia? Ini kan tengah malam'_

Aku melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu dan seperti mencari ponselnya. Seketika aku bangun dan berjalan ke arahnya.

 **[Author POV]**

"Kau mencari ponsel mu?"

" _Hyung_ masih disini? Maaf merepotkan _hyung_ tadi"

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar. Kau mencari ponsel mu kan? Terakhir ku lihat tadi ada di _mini bar_ "

"Ah terimakasih _hyung. Hyung_ ingin pulang? Ayo jalan bersama. Aku juga ingin keluar" ucapan Jungkook membuat V mengernyit.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini tengah malam. Aku sudah izin pada orang tua ku bahwa aku menginap di rumah teman"

 **Hening**

"Hei, Jungkook-ah, kau mau kemana? Lebih baik kau tidur saja lagi"

"Aku ingin ke danau di pinggir jalan besar di depan itu _hyung_ " cicit Jungkook.

"Untuk apa kesana jam segini?"

"Biasanya bila sehabis menangis aku memang kesana. Itu membuat sesak ku menghilang"

Jungkook menjawab sembari menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata elang V. V menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mendekap lembut _namja_ yang tampak rapuh itu. Hatinya tergerak untuk melakukan semua itu. Ia tak mau melihat _namja_ ini terluka lagi.

Jungkook yang menerima semua sikap V yang serba tiba-tiba ini pun jadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak bisa menolak karena ia mengakui bahwa ia merasa aman, nyaman, dan terlindungi.

Tak lama terdiam, Jungkook pun membalas pelukan hangat V. Membiarkannya merengkuh dirinya yang tengah rapuh. Puas akan pelukan yang diberikan oleh V, Jungkook perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari V, membuat sedikit jarak.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu dan tidur" ujar V sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Lalu _hyung_ bagaimana?"

"Aku tidur disini saja"

"Tidak" bantah Jungkook sambil menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamar tamu saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak. _Hyung_ tidur di kamar ku saja. Kamar ku luas dan nyaman" ajak Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Tidak perlu Jungkook-ie. Aku di kamar tamu saja"

V melihat Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa tak enak bila melihat Jungkook sedih seperti itu. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan desahan ringan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidur di kamar mu. Ayo!"

.

.

.

 **-Kamar Jungkook-**

"Ayo tidur" ujar V merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Ganti baju mu dengan ini _hyung_. Baru tidur" sela Jungkook sambil memberikan set piyama yang lumayan besar.

"Baiklah, aku ganti sekarang"

V langsung membuka kaosnya begitu saja dihadapan Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook terkejut dan spontan langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi V.

' _Duh kenapa aku yang malu?'_ batin Jungkook. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah merona.

"Hey! Kau tak ganti baju Kookie?"

"Ah, ya _hyung_! Aku ganti dulu. Kau tidurlah duluan"

V melihat Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membawa piyamanya. V mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Jungkook. Selang 5 menit, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa tak ganti disini saja? Kita kan satu _gender_ " tanya V dengan polosnya.

"I, itu .. karena aku harus .. melakukan beberapa hal sebelum tidur, kau tahu, eum .. menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajah" jawab Jungkook dengan gagap diselingi senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo tidur. Besok aku harus pulang pagi" V menepuk kasur sebelahnya menyuruh Jungkook untuk cepat berbaring disana.

" _Ne_ _hyung, night_ "

"Hm"

.

.

.

V menggeliat guna meregangkan otot-ototnya selepas bangun tidur. Enak sekali rasanya tidur di kasur milik Jungkook. Besar, empuk, dan sangat nyaman. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping namun ia tak mendapati Jungkook ada disana. Sekejap saja ia mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur lalu berjalan keluar kamar mencari si pemilik rumah.

"Jungkook-ah, disini kau rupanya. Kenapa tak bangunkan aku?"

Jungkook melihat V dengan wajah yang memerah lagi. Ia mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa ia membangunkan V? Bayangkan saja, saat Jungkook membuka mata, wajah V berada sangat dekat dengannya sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan deru nafas milik V. Belum lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya jadi terasa lebih berat karena tertindih oleh salah satu kaki V yang membelit tubuhnya. Karena itulah Jungkook lebih memilih masuk kamar mandi dan menenangkan hatinya. Selepas itu ia langsung mandi dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook menatap V yang sedang memakai tasnya.

"Tentu saja pulang"

 _ **Pfft**_

"Kenapa kau tertawa Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL nya ya chingu ^^**_


	6. Relented

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook menatap V yang sedang memakai tasnya._

" _Tentu saja pulang"_

 _ **Pfft**_

" _Kenapa kau tertawa Jeon Jungkook?"_

.

.

.

"Coba lihat dirimu disana Kim Taehyung" saran Jungkook. Ia menunjuk sebuah kaca di dinding dekat dapurnya. Sontak saja V langsung tertawa melihat pantulan dirinya. Tampak urakan, mukanya kusam dan jangan lupa piyama yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Aku lupa haha.. Aku akan ganti baju dan mencuci wajah ku agar tampan lagi"

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan tawanya yang ditahan. Tingkah V yang seperti itu membuatnya lebih hidup akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah tampan kan? Haha" narsis V.

"Ya.. Ya.. Kau sudah tampan _hyung_. Sekarang makanlah. Aku memasak _japchae_ tadi"

" _Japchae_? Wah, aku suka sekali _Japchae_!" seru V sangat antusias. Ia langsung duduk manis didepan _Japchae_ buatan Jungkook dan mulai mencobanya.

" _Daebak_! Ini sangat lezat!" puji V.

"Kalau begitu habiskanlah! Masih ada banyak disana"

.

.

"Kau benar sudah mau pulang _hyung_? Tak mau disini lebih lama lagi?" tanya Jungkook mengiringi V berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Aku harus pulang. Orang tua ku nanti bisa murka. Haha. Kapan-kapan aku kemari lagi" V mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Benarka_"

"Yak! Mana sepeda ku?! Semalam masih ada disini! _Aish_!" V mengerang frustasi saat melihat sepedanya tak ada di tempat semalam ia meninggalkannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal dan tak berhenti mencari keberadaan sepeda kesayangannya.

" _Hyung_ tidak mengunci pagar rumah ku semalam?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"Yak! _Aish, pabboya_! Aku lupa. Pasti sepeda ku dijarah maling semalam!" seru V dengan mata membulat lucu.

" _Blank Tae_. Hihi.." cicit Jungkook.

"Ne? Kau bilang sesuatu tadi?" tanya V, Jungkook hanya menggeleng dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum begitu? Setidaknya bantu aku mencari sepeda kesayangan ku itu"

"Kau lucu _hyung_. Kau harusnya melihat wajah mu tadi. Haha"

"Yak! _Hoobae_ kurang ajar. _Sunbae_ mu ini sedang kesusahan tapi malah bahagia sekali" rajuk V dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada bidangnya.

" _Mianhe hyung-ie_. Tapi bagaimana lagi, sepeda mu benar-benar hilang" sesal Jungkook.

" _Arghh_.. Bisa gila aku. Itu satu-satunya kendaraan ku ke kampus. Haahh sepertinya aku akan jalan kaki mulai besok" ujar V lesu.

"Dan lagi kenapa rumah mu yang sebesar ini tak ada seorang Satpam atau pembantu?!" seru V masih tak terima.

"Haha sudahlah _hyung_. Kan sudah terjadi juga. Jadi kau pulang bagaimana? Mau ku antar? Rumah mu jauh tidak?" tawar Jungkook.

"Boleh. Rumah ku tak jauh dari sini. Tapi mau antar pakai apa?" tanya V.

"Sebentar" Jungkook berlari memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintu garasinya dari dalam.

"Kau yakin? Kita keluar pakai ini?" tanya V memastikan kembali. Ia menatap motor sport itu dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Kenapa memang? Aku malas membawa mobil. Merepotkan"

"Kalu gitu biar aku saja yang bawa. Kau ku bonceng saja"

"Cih. Kau takut ya bila aku yang bawa? Tenang saja _hyung_ , aku ini hebat"

" _Aniyo.._ Biar aku saja"

"Yasudah terserah dirimu saja" Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas sambil memberikan kunci motornya.

.

.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya"

"Kok berhenti disini _hyung_?" Jungkook bingung. Kenapa di toko kaset?

"Aku mau mencari beberapa contoh musik untuk tugas ku. Sudah sana pulanglah. Dan tentunya hati-hati berkendaranya"

"Okayhh.. _Bye bye hyung-ie.."_ ucap Jungkook sembari melambaikan tangannya sebelum melajukan motor _sport_ nya.

.

.

 **-3pm KST at Jeon's House-**

Seorang wanita cantik tampak memasuki gerbang rumah kediaman Jungkook. Wanita itu sudah terlihat berumur namun masih saja modis. Ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut dan memakai _high heels_ yang tak seberapa tinggi. Tubuh semampainya berjalan dengan anggun dan tangannya tergerak membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Jungkook-ie, _neo eodiga_? _Eomma_ membawakan mu setelan jas _limited edition_ dari perancang kesukaan mu!"

Jungkook berada di lantai atas dan menatap kebawah, ke arah _eomma_ -nya tengah berdiri. Ia tahu akan disogok begitu oleh _eomma_ -nya. Karena _eomma_ -nya tahu sekali apa-apa saja yang disukai Jungkook. Yah, dibesarkan selama hampir 15 tahun oleh keluarga harmonisnya dulu tak lantas begitu saja membuat _eomma_ -nya _amnesia_.

Jungkook menuruni anak tangga itu perlahan dan mendekati _eomma_ -nya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berjalan melewati _eomma_ -nya karena ia ingin ke _mini bar_ untuk membuat coklat panas.

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar! Sapalah _eomma_ mu ini!" gerutu ibunya.

"Duduklah _eomma_. Tak lelahkah mulut mu itu terus mengumpati ku?" ujar Jungkook tak mau kalah. Tak lama ia berjalan ke tempat ibunya duduk.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu. Kau butuh energi untuk memarahi ku lagi kan"

Jungkook memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada ibunya. Walau Jungkook benci sifat pemaksa ibunya, ia juga masih menyayangi ibunya. Ia merindukan sikap ibunya yang dulu. Yang selalu penuh kasih sayang dan tak pernah memaksakan kehendak anak-anaknya. Tapi semenjak usaha keluarganya menjadi merosot dan para pemegang saham hampir 50% mencabut _invest_ -nya, ibu Jungkook menjadi berubah. Lebih memikirkan uang dan hanya uang yang tampak ada di dalam otaknya.

"Kau masih sangat manis, _nae aegya_ " tangannya terulur mengusap lembut surai Jungkook. Dan terlihat Jungkook menyukai hal itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Yak! Cepat ganti baju mu dengan ini. Kita berangkat sekarang" seru Mrs. Jeon yang dengan cepat merubah intonasi suaranya.

" _Eomma_ , tak bisakah kau mendengarkan ku kali ini saja? Aku tak mau ikut perjodohan ini lagi.." lirih Jungkook.

"Yak! Bicara apa anak ini? Cepatlah atau kau mau _eomma_ kurung seperti waktu itu? Seminggu apa kurang untuk mu?" ancam Mrs. Jeon yang membuat mata Jungkook membulat terkejut.

" _Ani! Eomma_ kenapa jadi begini.. Tak cukupkah dengan _hyung_? Dan kini aku juga? _Eomma,_ kau jahat.." ucap Jungkook seraya mengambil _paper bag_ yang dibawa _eomma_ -nya tadi dan mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya. Sementara Mrs. Jeon, raut wajahnya tak bisa di artikan sama sekali.

Tak lama berganti pakaian, Jungkook dan ibunya mulai berjalan keluar rumahnya. Mereka menaiki mobil mewah yang dimiliki ibunya dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang aman.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki itu? Kenapa tak bersama mu?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Mrs. Jeon tak bodoh untuk mengerti pertanyaan yang diajukan si anak bungsu. Namun ia memilih diam dan tak menjawab. Dan Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing. Toh hidup ibunya tak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

.

.

 **-Unamjeong Restaurant-**

Jungkook dan ibunya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki resto yang sekaligus _resort_ ini. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 3 setengah jam. Bagaimana tidak? Dari _Seokgwan-dong_ ke _Sabuk-eup_ itu sangat jauh. Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ -nya mengajak makan malam dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya sampai sejauh ini? Bahkan Jungkook sampai tertidur di mobil. Untung jalanan tadi sangat lengang. Bila macet, entah mereka akan sampai jam berapa.

"Apa _eomma_ waras? Kenapa kita kemari? Besok aku ada tes _eomma_ " komplain Jungkook.

"Yak! Ini tempat yang cocok. Orang itu konglomerat, kau tahu? Beliau yang memilih tempatnya"

Jungkook menatap ibunya malas. Ia tak banyak bicara lagi dan berlalu mendahului ibunya. Sesampainya disana, ia disambut beberapa pelayan. Karena resto ini ada di dalam resort, jadi ia bisa melihat beberapa bangunan yang menyerupai bangunan kerajaan pada masa dinasti dahulu. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan pun tak main-main. Ada danau , gunung, dsb. Sangat amat menyatu dengan alam, ya sesuai dengan tema kerajaan yang _resort_ ini ambil.

Setelah berhenti sejenak, Jungkook pun mengikuti _eomma_ -nya yang sedari tadi memanggil dirinya. Ia memasuki salah satu ruangan yang khusus disewa untuk mereka. Sesampainya disana ia terkejut karena melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya disana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL nya ya chingu ^^**_


	7. Matchmaking

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

 _Setelah berhenti sejenak, Jungkook pun mengikuti eomma-nya yang sedari tadi memanggil dirinya. Ia memasuki salah satu ruangan yang khusus disewa untuk mereka. Sesampainya disana ia terkejut karena melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya disana._

" _Kenapa_ _kau_ _ada disini?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kenapa teman Tae _hyung_ ada disini?" tanya Jungkook pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau sendiri, orang yang belakangan ini bersama V kenapa ada disi_ jangan-jangan kau yang akan dijodohkan?" ujar _namja_ itu sambil menelisik ke belakang untuk mencari -cari bilamana ada orang lain lagi.

"Hm. Dan kau? Aku dijodohkan denganmu?" desah Jungkook sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku punya nama. Panggil aku _Yoongi hyung_ " ujar pria berkulit seputih salju itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menemani sepupu dan paman ku saja. Kau beruntung bila aku yang dijodohkan denganmu" tambah pria bernama Yoongi itu yang membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Apa kami membuat kalian menunggu? Maaf tadi anak ku ada sedikit masalah" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang tentunya ia tak kenal.

Suatu hal yang membuat Jungkook terperangah saat ini. Orang yang dijodohkan itu. Ia mengenalnya. Mengenal dalam artian negatif. Jungkook baru tersadar saat suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook-ah, _annyeong_!"

"Yak! Lee Taeyong! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan bodoh. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja masalah perjodohan" ia mengulum senyum yang bisa dibilang _smirk_ itu.

Jungkook meminta izin untuk mengajak _eomma_ -nya keluar sebentar dan di iya kan oleh pemilik perusahaan besar itu. Taeyong hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan _smirk_ yang masih bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Yoongi yang ada disebelahnya mengeplak kepala Taeyong tanpa melihatnya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sepupunya itu. Sang empu yang dikeplak hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengabaikan kekejaman sepupunya. Karena kalau dibalas akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar dan berakhir dengan siksaan yang lain.

Disisi lain diluar resto itu, Jungkook dan ibunya berdebat serius.

"Apa tidak bisa _eomma_ mencarikan ku jodoh yang baik? Semua yang pernah dijodohkan dengan ku selalu saja orang brengsek"

"Yak! Mana ada yang begitu! Kau terlalu negatif"

" _Eomma_ lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Dulu yg ke-2 tertangkap basah berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Yang ke-3 pria tua Bangka beristri 3, dan yang ke-5 perempuan yang kerjanya berfoya-foya dan sangat tidak sopan, ia bahkan memandang rendah diriku. Hah, aku bahkan sampai menghitungnya" sungut Jungkook mengingat-ingat.

"Dan yang sekarang? Dia itu pendek ditambah dia _playboy_ kelas kakap di kampus ku. Sudahlah _eomma_ , hentikan ini semua. Aku bisa mencari sendiri jodoh ku" tambah Jungkook lelah.

"Yak! Belum tentu hidup mu akan enak nanti kan! Dan lagi hanya beberapa yang brengsek. Sisanya tidak kan? Tapi kau tetap tidak menerimanya!" balas Mrs. Jeon sambil memukul lengan anaknya.

"Turuti saja _eomma_ mu ini. Kenapa kau tak bisa jadi anak yang baik sih?!"

" _Eomma_ sendiri bukan _eomma_ yang baik" lirih Jungkook.

Mrs. Jeon tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih masuk kembali dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Dan malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi Jungkook.

.

.

 **-6am kst-**

 **[Jungkook POV]**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah ini, tapi terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kasur. Yah, aku masih di resort ini, terjebak dengan segala hal gila _eomma ku_. Kalau jauh begini aku bisa apa? Kabur pun sulit karena aku tak begitu paham jalan. Dan lagi kemarin sudah larut malam dan tak mungkin ada kendaraan di tempat seperti ini. Keluar _resort_ nya saja jauh. Belum lagi ke jalan besar dan mencari kendaraannya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi gelandangan, luntang-lantung tak jelas.

"Jungkook, ayo bangun! Taeyong mencari mu di luar!"

Aduh, kepalaku pusing mendengar nama orang itu. Kenapa orang itu tak tenggelam di laut saja sih. Aku malas bertemu dengannya.

 **[Author POV]**

"Yak! Ayo bangun!" seru Mrs. Jeon sambil menarik paksa anaknya.

"Iya iya _eomma_. Sabar" sahut Jungkook malas.

"Cepatlah. Anak itu sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu"

"Persetan. Apa peduli ku?" ujar Jungkook berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook berdiam diri disana. Tak ada yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir _bath up_ dari kayu itu. Sengaja membuatnya menjadi sangat lama. 1 jam berlalu. Ia baru keluar dan berpakaian.

"Ah, _BB Boutique_ memang yang terbaik" ujar Jungkook setelah melihat baju yang dipakainya hari ini. Sebelum mandi ibunya menyiapkan baju itu untuk dipakai olehnya. Tak lama ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Taeyong tengah duduk di halaman depan yang menghadap ke gunung.

"Sudah? Ayo kita jalan-jalan" Taeyong berusaha menggapai tangan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook lebih dulu memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mandi atau apa? Lama sekali. Sudah seperti perempuan yang berdandan saja" ujar Yoongi yang ternyata ada disana juga.

"Yak! Kau ini hantu yang kerjanya mengagetkan orang ya _hyung? Aish_ " ujar Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Sedari tadi aku memang disini. Hanya saja aku ada di sudut sana. Jadi kau tak melihatnya_ dan kau Taeyong, jangan macam-macam. Aku mengawasi mu disini" ucap Yoongi yang sempat teralihkan pada tangan Taeyong yang ingin memeluk Jungkook dari samping.

"Kenapa juga sih kau selalu membuntuti ku?" dengus Taeyong tak suka.

"Aku harus. Aku tak mau ada korban lagi" ujar Yoongi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taeyong dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dadanya.

Jungkook buru-buru lari mengajar Yoongi. Ia tak mau ditinggal berdua dengan _playboy_ itu. Di ambilnya lengan Yoongi seolah mereka sudah kenal lama. Mereka becengkerama berdua. Mengabaikan sosok dibelakangnya yang terus saja bergumam tak jelas. Seperinya , Jungkook dan Yoongi cocok.

Tak lama setelah puas jalan-jalan dan menikmati pemanadangan di _resort_ itu, mereka pulang. Jungkook dengan _eomma_ -nya kembali ke rumah mereka begitu pula dengan keluarga paman itu.

Di perjalanan, tentu saja Jungkook terus bersikeras menolak semua perjodohan itu. Dan ibunya hanya diam dan karena kesal mendengar rengekan Jungkook, ia pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Hh.. Ada syaratnya.."

" _Geuge mwoya?_ "

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Duh kira-kira syaratnya apa ya chingu?**_

 _ **Syaratnya agak berat sih, tapi pasti Jungkook bisa kok ^^**_

 _ **See you next chapter**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL ny ya**_

 _ **Karena itu yang buat aku semangat buat publish FF ny dengan cepat dan ga buat kalian menunggu lama**_


	8. Unpredictable

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Hh.. Ada syaratnya.."_

" _Geuge mwoya?"_

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ akan membatalkan perjodohan ini bila kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih kaya dari Lee Taeyong"

Jungkook yang mendengar syarat itu langsung membuang wajahnya ke jendela dan otaknya mulai berpikir tentang Taehyung.

' _Aku hanya ingin bersama Tae hyung. Kenapa harus ada syarat kaya segala sih'_ batin Jungkook.

 **-4pm kst at Jungkooks' House-**

 _ **Ting Tong**_

"Baru saja aku duduk"

Jungkook baru saja tiba 15 menit yang lalu dan _eomma_ -nya langsung pergi dari sana lalu sekarang sudah harus keluar untuk melihat siapa di depan sana. Dengan berat hati ia pun segera membuka pintunya.

"Jungkook-ie, kau kemana hari ini tak masuk? Pak Kim mencari mu untuk tes koreo"

"Ah, biasa Jimin-ah. _Eomma_ ku menjodohkan ku lagi"

Jungkook mempersilakan Jimin masuk. Ia berjalan ke _mini bar_ dan membuat kopi _robusta_ dengan gula.

"Minumlah. Haah aku lelah sekali. Baru 15 menit aku sampai dari _Sabuk-eup, Jeongson_ "

Jimin terperangah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ia melihat gurat lelah Jungkook dari garis wajahnya.

"Kali ini orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau kenal orangnya. Satu kampus dengan kita. Satu fakultas juga dengan kita dan satu _club_ dengan mu. Lee Taeyong. Si _stalker_ sekaligus _playboy_ kelas kakap yang belum lama ini mengincar Kim Doyoung"

"Ha? Taeyong bantet itu mengincar namja tinggi menjulang itu? Tak terbalik?"

"Memang begitu kabar burungnya. Tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si bantet itu" ucap Jungkook cuek.

"Haha.." tawa Jimin menggelegar.

"Ah, tapi _eomma_ ku bilang akan membatalkan perjodohan ini bila aku mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih kaya dari Taeyong. Haah.. Syarat ini sungguh berat kau tahu?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang sedang menyesap kopinya. Ia menyenggol Jimin meminta respon akan hal itu. Namun Jimin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sehingga ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja.

"Aku menyukai seseorang Jimin-ah, tapi aku rasa dia tidak kaya. Dia orang yang sederhana. Kemana-mana naik sepeda. Ah, kurasa sekarang dia akan jalan kaki. Hihi.." Jungkook terkikik geli mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sedangkan Jimin, alis matanya saling bertautan.

"Siapa? Aku tak pernah lihat kau berinteraksi dengan orang lain di kampus selain aku dan_ Jangan bilang yang kau suka itu Kim Taehyung? Yang waktu itu Pak Kim minta tolong mengantar partitur milik senior populer itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Matanya menengadah menatap lampu yang menggantung di mini barnya dan ia mengulas senyum yang amat manis.

' _Senyum Jungkook berbeda. Ia lebih berwarna setelah hampir 5 tahun itu semua terenggut dari hidupnya'_ batin Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Hey, tak perlu senyum-senyum begitu. Seram tau!" goda Jimin

"Yak! Sana pulang!" usir Jungkook dengan tangannya.

.

.

 **-K'ARTS University-**

Setelah bertemu Jimin kemarin, perasaan Jungkook jauh lebih tenang. Ia juga memberitahu bahwa ia menyukai Kim Taehyung. Ia pikir Jimin berhak tahu juga, kan mereka sahabatan sudah lumayan lama.

Sesampainya di Fakultas Seni Tari, Jungkook langsung bertemu Jimin dan memintanya untuk mengisi daftar hadir miliknya. Ia harus bertemu Pak Kim dulu sekarang untuk membahas tentang tes kemarin.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuklah"

"Selamat pagi pak! Saya kemari ingin membahas soal tes kemarin. Saya tak bisa hadir karena ada keperluan"

"Tak apa. Nanti kau dinilai oleh Lee Taeyong. Dia juara tari tahun ini. Jadi, ku rasa ia bisa memberi penilaian yang baik"

"Tapi pak, kenapa tidak Pak Kim saja yang langsung menilai ku? Itu akan jauh lebih baik dan kau bisa memberitahu apa saja kekurangan ku" sanggah Jungkook.

"Aku ada acara Jungkook-ssi. Ah, nanti ada seseorang juga yang ikut dan memperhatikan dirimu. Dia akan ku percayakan pada mu. Dia ini anak emas kampus kita juga, sama seperti diri mu dan Taeyong. Tapi harap maklum bila ia agak bebal, dan kau harus menjadi _tutor_ nya selama 3 bulan. Karena ia ada perform penting 3 bulan mendatang"

"Anak emas? Siapa Pak?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Dan nanti tes mu jam 4 sore ya setelah kelas berakhir di studio _dance_ yang biasa kau pakai"

.

.

 **-Dance Studio-**

Jungkook memasuki ruang _dance_ yang biasa ia pakai. Dan disana juga sudah ada Taeyong, senior bantet yang kemarin ada di acara perjodohan yang sama dengannya. Dengan langkah gontai, Jungkook meletakkan tasnya di dekat _speaker_. Dan ia pun mulai bersiap-siap.

"Ganti bajulah dulu. Nanti baju mu basah"

"Cih. Tak perlu. Cepat mulai, bantet" ujar Jungkook sarkastik.

" _Aih_ tajam sekali mulut mu itu. Perlukah ku kunci?" tawar Taeyong sambil mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook berjalan mundur karena Taeyong terus berjalan maju. Jungkook menubruk sofa dibelakangnya dan membuatnya terduduk di sofa itu. Taeyong kemudian menyejajarkan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap intens makhluk indah dihadapannya dan ia pun langsung memegang kuat rahang Jungkook seolah memaksa menciumnya.

 **BRUGH**

Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang berlari memasuki ruang itu dan langsung menghajar pria bersurai hijau itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung? Ia tak suka melihat Jungkook di perlakukan begitu oleh _namja_ yang sering disebut _stalker_ oleh Jungkook.

" _Shit_! Lagi-lagi kau! Apa masalah mu dengan ku?!" seru Taeyong sambil menarik kerah V

"Menyingkir dari kekasih ku, pendek!"

"Kekasih? Haha.." tawanya menggelegar.

"Mimpi kau. Dia ini calon pengantin ku. Jadi jangan macam-macam!" tatap Taeyong sinis.

V menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya. Ia tak mau bersitatap dengan V saat ini. Padahal V disana datang untuk membantunya lagi tapi ia malah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya.

V berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan membelai lembut surai Jungkook dengan sayang. Entah kenapa kata-kata tadi begitu saja lolos dari bibir V. Jungkook menahan tangan V saat ingin menyudahi aktifitas itu. Ia tak rela bila belaian itu harus berakhir.

"Tak apa. Tenanglah" ucap V.

Taeyong menatap mereka jengah. Disini harusnya ia yang paling berhak atas Jungkook. Karena ia adalah calon pasangan Jungkook nantinya. Taeyong berjalan mendekati mereka dan menarik kasar tangan Jungkook agar berdiri dan menjauh dari V.

"Lepaskan aku _stalker_! Ini sakit" seru Jungkook memegangi tangannya.

"Yak! Lee Taeyong! Baru ku tinggal 15 menit kau sudah membuat ulah. Akan ku laporkan pada paman" keplakan seorang pria seputih salju itu mendarat mulus di kepala pria bersurai hijau itu.

"Yak! Min Yoongi!" serunya sambil berusaha menggapai telepon sepupunya. Ia sangat tidak ingin dimarahi lagi oleh _appa_ -nya. Terakhir ia membuat ulah, beberapa fasilitasnya dicabut dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ah!" seru Yoongi yang hampir saja jatuh bila tak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Duh kira kira siapa ya yang nyelamatin Yoongi?**_

 _ **Ingat, disana hanya ada Yoongi, Taehyung, Taeyong, dan Jungkook**_

 _ **Mungkin akan ada orang lain lagi?**_

 _ **Entah orang baru atau orang sudah ada di chap sebelumnya**_

 _ **Coba tebak ya chingu**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL**_

 _ **See u next chapter**_


	9. Test

CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Lee Taeyong

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Other(s)

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : BL , Romance , FF

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Ah!" seru Yoongi yang hampir saja jatuh bila tak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang._

.

.

.

Sesosok pria bersurai _brunette_ dengan _white long sleeve_ dan _ripped jeans_ serta _piercing_ yang tampak di telinga kiri. Tanpa sadar Yoongi terus memperhatikan pria itu. Ia tak tahu namanya. Belum tahu, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku masuk karena aku dengar keributan tadi. Ada apa ini, Jungkook-ie. Bukan kah kau harusnya tes? Mana Pak Kim?" tanya namja itu setelah melepaskan pegangannya pada Yoongi.

Jungkook menarik tangan namja itu keluar ruang tari. Ia menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya namja itu paham kenapa disana ada Taeyong dan bukannya Pak Kim. Dan kenapa ada V dan namja manis bersurai _pink_ itu. Setelah paham dan jelas, mereka kembali masuk ke ruangan lagi.

"Hey, Taeyong, kau disini hanya untuk mengambil nilai Jungkook. Jadi jangan macam-macam bila tak ingin fasilitas mu ditarik lagi" ancam Yoongi.

" _Arghh_! Tega sekali kau mengancam sepupu mu ini, Yoongi" rengek Taeyong. Kalau begini, ia tampak seperti perempuan kan?

"Suga, si bantet ini bilang sepupu? Kalian bersaudara?" tanya V meminta penjelasan.

"Ya" jawab Yoongi _a.k.a Suga_ singkat. Sementara Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya, ia malas ikut campur obrolan yang berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya saudara _playboy_ sekaligus _stalker_ disini?"

"Kau tak bertanya" ujar Yoongi sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk tenang disana. Matanya tak sengaja bersitatap dengan namja yang menolongnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja itu tersenyum dan Yoongi hanya melihatnya singkat lalu membuang wajah ke sembarang arah. Tapi namja itu masih bisa melihatnya dari kaca lebar itu. Memantulkan bayangan wajah bersemu milik Yoongi.

Namja itu duduk disebelah Yoongi karena tes Jungkook akan segera dimulai. Ia sesekali memperhatikan Yoongi yang kali ini memasang wajah tenangnya.

 _Excuse me,  
Your heart is in my heart  
Hello_

 _You've taken this too far.  
Am I just a piece you push in your board game  
Have you been laughing all day long  
You like it when its hard for me to see straight.  
You make it go on and on and on and on and on  
Save your goodbye._

 _You're everywhere I go._ _  
_ _You're everywhere I go._ _  
_ _You're everywhere I go._ _  
_ _Go go,_ _  
_ _Beg your pardon._ _  
_ _You're standing on my love_ _  
_ _Hello_

Lantunan lagu yang berjudul _Save Your Goodbye_ oleh _Mike Posner_ mulai mengalun lembut, selembut gerakan _dance_ yang Jungkook bawakan. Tubuhnya sangat lentur seperti karet. Irama gerakannya tampak menyatu dengan alunan lagunya.

Taehyung terpana. Ia dapat meraskan perasaan yang Jungkook salurkan lewat gerakannya itu.

 _Have you not had enough.  
But am I just a piece you push in your board game  
Have you been laughing all day long  
You like it when its hard for me to see straight.  
And make it go on and on and on and on and on_

 _Save your goodbye.  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
Go go go go._

 _Save your goodbye.  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
Go go go go._

Taeyong mengamati gerakan Jungkook detail demi detailnya. Ia boleh egois tadi. Tapi lihat ia sekarang. Raut wajahnya tampak serius. Ia profesional bila sudah begini. Tangannya tergerak membuat beberapa catatan untuk mengevaluasi Jungkook.

 _Yeah, it's my time to shine and my sword is true.  
You're back inside my mind, I can still remember._

 _I say I'm chasin' dream  
Which you know I've been runnin' away from,  
Runnin' away from you._

 _Some sort of comfort in your pain,  
I can't help but take it.  
No matter how I change there're be no escapin'  
I say I'm chasin' time  
But you know I've been runnin' away,  
Runnin' away from you  
Save your goodbye a-hi._

 _(save your goodbye save your goodbye  
Save your goodbye save your goodbye)  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go (Go go go goo)_

 _Save your goodbye_ _._ _  
(save your goodbyes, save your goodbyes, save your goodbyes)  
You're everywhere I go.  
You're everywhere I go.  
(everywhere I go)  
Go go go go_ _._

Akhirnya selesai juga tes Jungkook. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Ia berharap Taeyong tidak memanipulasi nilainya.

Jungkook menatap Taeyong yang sudah bertepuk tangan diiringi yang lain.

" _Bravo_! Kau hebat Jungkook. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menjadi anak kesayangan Pak Kim. Yah, nilai mu 95. Ada sedikit kekurangan, di bagian ini.." ujar Taeyong sambil menunjukkan sedikit gerakan Jungkook yang tampak _miss_ tadi.

"Untuk ekspresi mu jangan ditanya, kau sangat menjiwai. Untuk gerakan sudah sangat bagus, hanya _miss_ satu kali tadi" tambahnya lagi dan Jungkook hanya membungkuk berterima kasih atas penilaian jujurnya.

Setelah yang lain memuji Jungkook, Taeyong mendekati pria yang sedang duduk itu.

"Jimin-ssi. Tadi Pak Kim bilang, katanya kau disuruh menjadi ketua _c_ _lub_ menggantikan aku"

"Aku tak mau" tolak namja yang diketahui adalah Jimin, sahabat Jungkook.

"Pak Kim mempercayakannya padamu dan karena Jungkook tak ikut dalam _club_ tentunya. Aku sibuk dengan beberapa perlombaan ku. Aku tak akan bisa mengurus _club_ " ujar Taeyong sambil menjauh.

"Cih" decih Jimin sebal. Ia kemudian menoleh saat mendengar pria disebelahnya berbicara padanya.

"Jimin-ssi. Terimakasih untuk yang tadi" ucapnya acuh dan menjauhi bangku itu. Serta tangannya sudah menjewer telinga Taeyong yang sama tinggi dengan dirinya dan menariknya meninggalkan ruangan. Gaduh sekali.

"Haha.. Oh ya, Jungkook-ie, aku sudah tak ada urusan disini. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

' _Jimin membuat ku malu. Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah V.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Duh, klo jadi Jungkook aku juga pasti gugup**_

 _ **Sahabat kita terang terangan kasih sinyal begitu sih**_

 _ **Dah lagi disamoing kita ada gebetan kita**_

 _ **Wkwk**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL ny ya**_

 _ **See ya next chapter guys**_


	10. Your Friends

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Haha.. Oh ya, Jungkook-ie, aku sudah tak ada urusan disini. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

' _Jimin membuat ku malu. Bagaimana ini?' batin Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah V._

.

.

.

V tersenyum mengetahui dirinya tengah ditatap oleh Jungkook. Ia juga kikuk dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Eum, _hyung_. Kau masih mau disini?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah menggendong tasnya.

"Ah _, ani_. Aku kesini untuk mencari _tutor_ ku sebenarnya. Pak Kim bilang dia ada disini. Tapi Pak Kim tidak bilang siapa orangnya. Mengetahui bahwa kau dan si bantet itu anak emas kampus di fakultas ini, aku sempat berpikir _tutor_ ku adalah si ban_"

"Jadi kau orangnya _hyung_? Pak Kim bilang pada ku aku harus menjadi _tutor_ seorang anak emas di kampus ini juga. Ah, ternyata kau orangnya" sela Jungkook penuh semangat.

V mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia bingung. Kenapa Jungkook? Bukannya Taeyong itu lebih di atas Jungkook? Ah, ia lupa. Jadwal Taeyong padat karena akan ikut perlombaan. Bersyukurlah V bisa diajar oleh Jungkook.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jungkook menjadi _tutor dance_ bagi V. Dan selama itu pula Jungkook selalu memijit pelipisnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa pria disampingnya ini sangat bebal. Padahal ini masih _skill_ dasar.

V dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tinggal V. Terlalu niatnya, V sampai meminta Jungkook ke rumahnya di akhir pekan untuk memberikan tambahan _dance tutorial_. Tak hanya akhir pekan saja sih, setiap ada kesempatan sepulang ngampus, mereka selalu ke tempat V untuk latihan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Di akhir pekan ini, V bilang akan ada beberapa temannya yang datang bermain di rumah mungil milik V.

Pernah sekali Jungkook bertanya perihal orang tua V dan V menjawab bahwa orang tua nya sedang ada di _Gangnam-gu_ dan ia tinggal sendiri di rumah itu saat ini.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah V, Jungkook melihat 2 mobil dan 1 motor terparkir disana. Walau rumahnya mungil, pekarangan rumah V lumayan besar.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu rumah bergaya minimalis itu dan langsung begitu dipersilakan masuk oleh salah satu teman V yang cukup tinggi dan sering terlihat bersamanya juga Yoongi.

"Siapa Jinnie?" tanya seorang yang melongok dari dari balik pembatas kayu. Namja dengan dimple di pipinya. Ia tak kenal karena tak pernah melihatnya di kampus bersama yang lain.

"Ini tamunya V sepertinya sudah datang Joonie. Katakan pada V ya. Ia pasti tak mendengarnya dibawah" titah yang bernama Jin itu.

"Dan kau. Nama mu Jungkook kan? Ayo masuk. Teman V teman kami juga" ujar Jin yang tersenyum ramah. Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah V. Ia tak melihat ada V disana.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama" suara _husky_ V menginterupsi kegiatan Jungkook.

' _Loh. Darimana datangnya? Dibelakangkan tidak ada pintu'_ batin Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pasti keasikan main dengan Suga lagi ya sampai tak dengar ada suara bel"

"Hehe. Terlalu asik tadi Jin" ujar V menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan kening. Sungguh, ia bingung. Rumah mungil ini tampak kosong dan tak banyak perabotan. Hanya ada sekat kayu yang memisahkan beberapa bagian saja. Dan setahu Jungkook, disana hanya ada dua pintu. Pintu gerbang dan pintu masuk rumah itu. Tanpa ada pintu belakang. Tapi kenapa perkataan teman-teman V membuatnya bingung begini. Memangnya ada gerbang menuju dunia lain? Pikir Jungkook menerawang.

"Hei! Jangan melamun. Haha"

"Ah. Kau mengagetkan ku _hyung_.." sahut Jungkook sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ayo mulai _hyung_. Kau harus ekstra serius hari ini. Waktu kita tak banyak"

.

2 jam berlalu dan sedari tadi Jungkook tak melihat satupun teman V. Mereka menghilang.

Jungkook menatap V yang sedang berjalan ke belakang dan kembali dengan membawa jus melon dari dapurnya. Ia menyodorkan gelas pada Jungkook dan menuangkan jus itu pada gelas mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu? Katakan saja. Aku ini pendengar yang baik" V memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan membuat Jungkook jadi gugup.

"Itu _hyung_. Teman mu ada dimana? Daritadi aku tak melihat mereka dan mereka juga tidak keluar dari rumah ini"

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Kau pasti bingung. Ayo ikut aku"

V menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Dan mereka berhenti di sekat pembatas ruang tengah dengan dapur. V tampak menekan gambar _3D Luffy 'One Piece'_ yang menempel di pembatas kayu itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, lantai kayu dibawahnya itu terbuka dan membuat jalan menuju lantai bawah. Jungkook yang melihatnya tampak terkejut. Jangan lupakan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu bila tak ingin ku gigit. Haha"

"Yak! _Hyung_!" bibir Jungkook mengerucut. Membuat V semakin gemas dan menarik bibir itu. Jangan tanya reaksi Jungkook. Sudah pasti ia seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ayo! Kau kan penasaran tadi"

"Iya _hyung_ " V menuruni tangga itu satu persatu sambil mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali.

.

Suara gemuruh musik bergema diseluruh ruangan ini. Dan kesan pertama saat Jungkook sampai dibawah adalah keren. Lihat saja. Ternyata rumah mungil yang tampak diatas itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Tenyata dibawah sini sangatlah luas. _Furniture_ yang bisa dibilang mewah dan disini ada lumayan banyak ruangan. Seperti di tempat sekarang Jungkook berdiri, tak jauh dari tangga ada _mini bar_ seperti di rumah Jungkook dan dihadapannya langsung mengarah kepada _game arcade_. Ada _Pump It Up, Basketball Hoop, Bowling spot_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kebanyakan berbau olahraga.

"Kau teman V itu ya? Jeon Jungkook kan nama mu?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Hobie, jangan mengganggunya"

"Oh, _common'_ Yoongi. Aku tak mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh V itu"

Jungkook menunduk, malu mungkin. Kata-kata teman V yang paling ceria itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Yoongi turun dari _Initial D Arcade Stage 8 Infinity_ dan menghampiri Jungkook. Ia mengajak Jungkook duduk di bangku mini bar.

"Taehyung tampan ya?"

"Sangat"

 **Hening**

"Eh?! Hyung, maksud ku_"

"Sudah ku duga" Yoongi turun dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju V. Berbisik pada V agar datang ke tempat Jungkook.

"Suga bilang kau memanggilku. Ada apa Kookie?" tanya V sambil tersenyum.

"A, _aniyo hyung_. Aku tidak memanggil mu" balas Jungkook gugup.

"Haha. Yasudah tak apa. Aku juga lelah bertanding dengan Namjoon. Aku kalah terus. Sepertinya _bowling_ bukan bidang ku"

"Oh ya. Bila kau ingin pulang, bilang saja. Aku akan mengantar mu. Btw, kau ingin minum coklat hangat?" tanya V sambil berjalan masuk ke _mini bar_ nya.

"Eum, iya! Aku suka coklat hangat"

Jungkook mengekori V dan membantunya membuat coklat panas. Mereka tampak asik berdua, bercengkerama, bersenda gurau, sesekali ada _skinship_ , dan menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya jahil.

"Ciee.. ada yang lagi _pdkt_ nih" pekik Hobie.

"Ekhem ekhem. Kami juga ada disini loh" ucap Namjoon mengingatkan.

"Serasa dunia cuma milik berdua yah" ujar Suga menggoda Jungkook.

"Haha" Jin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan teman-temannya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Seru ga sih punya temen temen kaya gtu?**_

 _ **Yang suka ngeledekin klo lgi sama gebetan?**_

 _ **Oh ya! Jangan lupa RCL ny ya**_

 _ **See ya next chapter guys**_


	11. If

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Serasa dunia cuma milik berdua yah" ujar Suga menggoda Jungkook._

" _Haha" Jin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan teman-temannya secara bersamaan._

.

.

.

Teman-teman V baru saja pulang. Sejujurnya, Jungkook menyukai semua teman V. Mereka baik dan humoris. Walau ada satu yang galak sih.

"Ayo ku antar kau pulang"

"Dengan apa?"

"Tentu saja jalan kaki. Kau kan tahu sepeda ku di maling." ujar V memutar bola matanya malas. Rasanya sedikit sebal bila ingat hal itu.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Ayo" ucap V sambil berjalan keluar gerbangnya diikuti Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana bisa kau setiap saat memakai sepeda bila kau bahkan mampu untuk membeli mobil? Maksud ku lihat rumah mu itu. Tak ku sangka begitu mewah"

"Aku suka bersepeda. Selain karena itu sepeda kesayang ku, aku ingin tetap sehat. Paling tidak setiap hari bersepeda tak akan membuat ku gendut. Haha"

"Kau sendiri, punya motor dan mobil kenapa tak pernah kau pakai?" tanya V heran.

"Merepotkan _hyung_. Lagipula dari rumah ke kampus dan ke rumah mu kan tak seberapa jauh. Aku lebih suka begini" sanggah Jungkook dengan cuek dan V hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Eum, _hyung_. Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan mereka?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Mereka semua teman ku sejak SMA. Awalnya ada yang jadi musuh ku. Tapi karena satu alasan kami jadi bersahabat seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Kalau sisanya ya tak sengaja akrab karena satu kelompok belajar dan satu club vocal. Ah, ya dan ada satu yang paling ku ingat. Saat kami bertemu, ia sedang menangis sesenggukan di pojok gedung olahraga. Karena tak tega, ku ajak saja ia berbicara sampai ia bisa tertawa. Awalnya aku selalu dapat pukulan sih. Tapi lama-lama ia berterimakasih pada ku dan ia menjadi orang yang paling peka dan sering membantu ku tanpa ku minta"

"Yang terakhir pasti Yoongi _hyung_ , ya kan?" tanya Jungkook yang di iya kan oleh V.

"Lalu yang menjadi musuh mu siapa?"

"Namjoon. Yang satu club vocal dengan ku Jin dan yang satu kelompok belajar dengan ku Hobie. Perlu kau tahu, aku ini bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi saat itu Hobie atau Hoseok itu orang yang berisik dan selalu saja bertanya ini itu pada ku dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Di dekatnya aku seperti memakan banyak energi positif. Beda hal dengan Jin, kami dekat karena kami pernah terlibat lomba hanya berdua. Jadilah kami sering bertemu dan dekat begini" sambung V.

"Dan perlu kau tahu. Jin itu kekasih Namjoon. Jadi jangan heran bila melihat mereka selalu bermesraan atau memanggil dengan sebutan Jinnie-Joonie. Itu sudah biasa"

"Ah, begitu.." ucap Jungkook sambil mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke seberang. Sudah saatnya mereka mnyeberang. Jungkook memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan V dan mulai menyeberang. V yang merasakan tangannya di genggam malah menggenggam balik lengan Jungkook. Berbalik menjadi V yang menuntun Jungkook.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana bisa dekat dengan Jimin?" tanya V sesampainya di seberang.

"Jimin _hyung_? Ah, kami juga berteman sejak SMA. Ada saat-saat dimana ia melihat ku berada di kondisi yang paling rapuh. Ia terus berusaha mengiburku saat itu dan tanpa sadar ia terus mendatangi meja ku dan mengajak ku kemana-mana berdua. Tanpa sadar, hanya dirinyalah teman yang aku miliki. Dan dari situ aku selalu menceritakan masalah-masalah ku padanya dan ia hanya mendengarkan. Walaupun dia itu pemberi solusi yang payah atau bahkan tak bisa membantu sama sekali, tapi aku senang karena aku tak sendiri" Jungkook berhenti, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang mulai senja, dan tersenyum tipis.

Tangan V terulur menyentuh tangan Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau punya aku, maksud ku kau punya kami. Kau bisa bercerita juga pada kami bila kau mau"

" _Gomawo hyung-ie"_

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Masih dengan kesunyian sampai V bertanya kembali.

"Oh ya. Jimin itu bukannya satu tingkat denganmu? Terakhir kali aku dengar di ruang _dance_ waktu itu, kau hanya memanggil Jimin" ucap V spontan.

"Ah itu. Iya kami satu tingkat bahkan beberapa kali dapat kelas yang sama. Walaupun ia lebih tua dari ku, terkadang aku hanya memanggil namanya. Awalnya ia sering komplain tapi lama-lama ia jengah dan ya aku akhirnya lebih terbiasa seperti ini. Tak salah juga kan, toh hanya beda beberapa bulan saja"

Hening sejenak. V mencoba mengolah apa yang dikatakan Jungkook barusan. Jungkook terkadang membuatnya bingung. Entah dengan ucapannya, gerak-geriknya, atau memang kapasitas otaknya saja yang tak memadai _(peace :D)_. Tiba-tiba saja V membuka suara lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya masalah tadi di ruang tari. Apa benar kau dan Taeyong_"

"Benar. Kau tahu kan _hyung_ beberapa waktu lalu saat kau menginap di rumah ku, aku menangis saat ibu ku menelpon? Ternyata yang dijodohkan dengan ku kali ini adalah Tae _sunbae_ "

"Kau sering dijodohkan ya?" tanya V penasaran.

"Iya. Ini sudah yang ke-7" Jungkook menarik nafasnya berat.

V berhenti dan menyuruh Jungkook duduk di bangku sebentar. Kemudian ia berlari ke toko bunga dan membawa setangkai bunga digenggamannya.

"Tersenyumlah. Kau harus terus semangat. Kau bisa melewati semua ini. Aku akan selalu di sisi mu" ujar V sambil mengulurkan setangkai _Chrysanthemum purple_ pada Jungkook.

" _Gomawo hyung-ie.._ " tanpa sadar ia memeluk V dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dipipinya.

' _Andaikan orang itu kau hyung aku pasti akan menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ucapan V itu menghanyutkan ga sih?**_

" _ **Aku akan selalu disismu"**_

 _ **Kedengerannya klise sih ya?**_

 _ **Tapi namanya menenangkan ya harus bgtu kan?**_

 _ **Hehe. Menurut kalian gimana?**_

 _ **Oh ya! Jangan lupa RCL ny ya**_

 _ **See ya next chapter on next week guys ^^**_


	12. I Ain't Ready

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

' _Andaikan orang itu kau hyung aku pasti akan menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati'_

 _._

.

.

 **30 November**

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Jungkook menjadi tutor bagi V. Dan dalam waktu dekat V akan mengikuti kejuaraan nasional seni musik setempat. Perkembangan V sangat signifikan. Walau diawal bebal, tapi menjelang bulan ke-2 ia benar-benar menunjukkan bakat tarinya, membuat Jungkook tersenyum bangga karena berhasil mengemban tanggung jawab yang diberikan dosen tarinya.

Dan sudah selama itu pula Mrs. Jeon memberi kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk mencari jodohnya sendiri, namun Jungkook hanya memberikan jawaban klise kepada ibunya.

.

Dibawah gugurnya dedaunan, Jungkook berjalan lesu kearah danau yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jungkook yang senang menghabiskan waktu disana bila ia merasa sedang tak baik.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tepi danau, merasakan sejuknya terpaan angin dipagi hari itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tangannya terangkat untuk menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga miliknya.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 menit bercakap-cakap, ia menutup panggilan di ponselnya dan duduk manis menatap danau yang sangat tenang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritalah padaku" ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundak Jungkook dan mengambil posisi disebelahnya.

"Jimin _hyung_.." panggilnya dengan helaan nafas beratnya.

"Kali ini ada apa, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook bercerita tentang perjodohan dan persyaratan itu. Berkeluh- kesah perihal jodoh yang tak bisa ia cari sendiri. Tentunya karena syarat yang diberikan ibunya itu terlalu keterlaluan. Jimin yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya buka suara dan memberikan satu saran yang dirasa Jungkook tak buruk. Jimin pun bercerita sedikit tentang perasaannya untuk namja bernama Suga atau Yoongi itu. Setelah puas bertukar cerita, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Diperjalanan pulang, Jungkook tak sengaja bertemu dengan V yang sedang berjalan keluar dari toko kaset.

"Hai Kookie, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku dari danau itu _hyung_ "

"Ah, kau mau pergi ke _Amusement Park_ nanti sore? Kebetulan aku ada 2 kupon gratis dari ibu dan aku belum dapat teman untuk kesana" tawar V dan Jungkook tampak berpikir.

"Boleh _hyung_. Aku juga sedang ingin berteriak. Hehe" ujar Jungkook sangat bersemangat. Ia tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata tertutup dan senyum sumringahnya dihadapan V.

"Tapi janji, setelah itu jangan bersedih lagi" V berucap sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas dan Jungkook diam terpaku mendengar ucapan V. Baginya V sudah seperti seseorang yang sangat peka. V tahu betul suasana hatinya tanpa harus ia beritahu.

.

 **-Amusement Park-**

Tampak V berangkat bersama Jungkook menggunakan kereta. Mereka berangakat ke salah satu taman hiburan di daerah _Gwacheon, Seoul_.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat senang dan terlihat begitu menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Mereka banyak bermain wahana disana, mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai yang terkesan menantang. Disana V mendengar Jungkook berteriak dan tertawa dengan lepas.

' _Ya. Benar begitu. Teriaklah dan tertawalah seperti itu'_ batin V sambil melirik tempat duduk disebelahnya.

.

Tak sadar, hari sudah semakin sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk membeli cemilan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Mereka duduk dipinggir wahana yang sunyi dan tak banyak orang lewati. V sibuk menghabiskan cemilannya sementara Jungkook menatap kakinya tanpa memakan cemilannya.

"Hei. Kau melamun lagi" tegur V masih menguyah cemilannya.

"Buka mulut mu. Biar aku suapi saja" lanjut V sambil menyuapi Jungkook dengan potongan ayam miliknya.

Jungkook awalnya menolak tapi lama-lama ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima sikap manis yang V berikan.

"Eum, _hyung_. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" suara Jungkook menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Katakan saja" V menatap Jungkook penasaran.

"Aku menyukai mu _hyung_.. Aku mencintai mu.."

V terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Ia dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa terbaca tetap diam tak bergeming. Jungkook yang menyadari kesunyian itu pun menoleh. Jungkook bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari raut wajah V tersebut.

Tak lama, V berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri. Ia berkata ingin ke toilet dan akan segera kembali.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, V kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia duduk kembali disamping jungkook.

" _Hyu__ "

"Kookie, ayo kita ke permainan disana, aku akan dapatkan boneka besar untukmu" sela V sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah permainan panahan dengan hadiah sebuah boneka.

" _Hyu__ " panggil Jungkook yang terpotong lagi.

"Ah, kau pasti lelah. Atau kau ingin ku belikan es krim?" V mengedarkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang. Kemana saja asal tidak bersitatap dengan pemuda manis disampingnya.

" _Hyu_"_

"Oh aku ta_"

" _Hyung!_ " seru Jungkook dengan pelupuk matanya yang sudah digenangi air. Mau tidak mau V pun menoleh mendengar lengkingan suara itu.

"Jungkook. Aku belum bisa menerima perasaan mu" V tertunduk.

" _Wae? Hyung_ baik pada ku, selalu bersikap manis, selalu ada setiap aku butuh bantuan mu, bahkan waktu itu kau mencium ku.." lirih Jungkook

"Aku belum pantas untuk mu Jungkook. Dan aku tak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ku tepati" balas V dengan senyum teduhnya.

" _Hyung,_ tapi aku tak mau perjodohan itu dilanjutkan. Aku tak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin denganmu" tatap Jungkook sendu.

" _Mian, ne_ " V menghapus air mata Jungkook yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi lalu ia mengajaknya berdiri.

" _Kajja._ Ayo pulang"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Duh sedih ya Jungkook di php in**_

 _ **Huhu**_

 _ **Semoga aja bakal Happy Ending ya**_

 _ **Hehe**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL dan terus ikuti FF ku ini ya**_

 _ **Buat yg mau tmenan di**_ _ **IG**_ _ **, bisa follow ke**_ _ **wulantitin**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mau tetap membaca ^^**_


	13. Be Patient

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Mian, ne" V menghapus air mata Jungkook yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi lalu ia mengajaknya berdiri._

" _Ayo pulang"_

.

.

.

 **-Jungkook's House-**

Perasaan Jungkook sangat buruk. Selepas bermain dengan V dan menyatakan cinta, bukannya semakin bahagia, ia malah merasa semakin sedih.

"Ini akhir musim gugur yang menyedihkan" lirihnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku ayunan di taman belakang rumahnya dan menatap langit mendung di atas sana. Ia mencoba menikmati suasana kala itu yang bersatu padu dengan perasaan miliknya.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

" _..."_

"Aku dirumah"

" _..."_

"Tak apa"

" _..."_

"Ya. Kutunggu"

 _ **Tuut Tuut**_

 **[Jungkook POV]**

Anak itu tahu saja bila aku sedang ada masalah. Yah pasti nanti bawel deh. Tak apa lah. Aku juga sedang butuh teman.

Aku berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu rumah ku lalu menunggu dirinya datang. Dan aku melihat ia tak sendiri. Ia bersama seseorang.

"Hai Jungkook-ah. Kami boleh masuk?"

"Masuklah" jawabku.

"Jungkook-ie.." ujar orang yang bersama dirinya.

"Hei, apa itu mata sembab mu? Jelek sekali"

"Cih. Sahabat macam apa kau Jimin? Pergi sana, aku bersama Yoongi _hyung_ saja" aku merajuk, memunggungi Jimin dan memeluk Yoongi _hyung_. Melupakan bahwa Jimin menatap ku dengan cemburu.

.

Aku membawa mereka berdua ke dalam rumahku. Aku sempat bertanya kepada Yoongi _hyung_ kenapa bisa mereka berdua bersama? Dan dijawab lantang oleh Jimin.

"Kami berpacaran"

"Se_serius?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Serius, Kookie" sahut Yoongi _hyung_ dengan wajah cueknya.

Ah mereka tampak senang sekali. Sedangkan aku? Menyedihkan.

 **[Author POV]**

Jimin dan Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang tampak bersedih. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merangkul Jungkook dan memberikan aura positif padanya. Yoongi yang melihat juga tak keberatan.

"Kau ada masalah apa lagi, Kook?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa _hyung_ "

"Kalau kau jawab bukan apa-apa berarti kenyataan berlawanan Jungkook-ah" sanggah Jimin cepat.

" _Haah_.. Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaan ku sesuai saranmu. Tapi Tae _hyung_ menolak"

"Wah, apa-apa an si Kim itu?! Aku tak habis pikir dengannya" seru Yoongi dengan gusar.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"V itu saat bersama ku dan teman kami, ia selalu membicarakan mu tanpa henti. Siapa pun diantara kami tahu bila ia punya rasa yang berbeda untuk mu. Cara kalian berinteraksi sangatlah intim dan cara ia memperlakukan mu sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada temannya" Yoongi berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

" _Arghh_. Akan ku hajar si Kim itu bila kau mau" tawar Yoongi dengan kilat amarahnya.

"Wow wow.. Tak bisa begitu Yoongi sayang, mungkin Tae _hyung_ punya alasannya sendiri" ujar Jimin menenangkan.

"Jimin benar, Tae _hyung_ bilang ia belum pantas untuk ku dan ia juga tak mau memberi janji yang ia tak tahu bisa tepati atau tidak" jawab Jungkook lemas sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

" _Haah.._ V memang orang yang tak suka memberi janji. Lebih baik, kau tunggulah dirinya beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin kau akan temukan jawaban kenapa ia menolakmu hari ini" saran Yoongi sambil mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Masalahnya, perjodohan ku akan terus dilanjutkan _hyung_ , dan ibu ku bilang akan sesegera mungkin melakukan pertunangan dengan sepupu mu" ujar Jungkook sedih.

"Jungkook-ah, jangan memasang wajah begitu di depan _hyung_ ku. Kau membuatnya melupakanku" sahut Jimin asal.

Yoongi mengeplak kepala jimin dengan kasar dan menuai protes si empunya. Dan Jungkook yang melihatnya akhirnya tertawa lepas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sahutan asal milik Jimin dan ia tahu bahwa Jimin hanya mencoba membuatnya melupakan masalahnya. Ditambah sikap Yoongi yang selalu sesuka hati memukul kepala orang lain dengan kejamnya. Itu membuat hati Jungkook menghangat.

"Hei, jangan terlalu sering menangis. Nanti Tae _hyung_ tak menyukai mu lagi" canda Jimin.

"Sudahlah Chim, jangan meledeknya. Kau ini sahabat macam apa sih sebenarnya?" sahut Yoongi ketus.

"Chim? Haha.. Cocok sekali untuk mu Jimin"

"Aish. Biar saja. Itu panggilan dari Yoongi _hyung_ untuk ku. Dan kau tak boleh memakainya" balas Jimin dengan PD dan Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

.

.

 **-K'ARTS University-**

Tampak Jungkook duduk di kantin sendirian. Tak ada Jimin disana. Apalagi V. Jimin sudah dipastikan sedang bersama Yoongi. Dan V? Entahlah. Ia tak tahu dimana V. Ia bahkan sudah tak melihatnya lagi akhir-akhir ini.

' _Mungkin sibuk dengan perlombaannya_ _'_ batin Jungkook.

Ekor mata Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini ia rindukan. Ya. V sedang bercengkrama dengan Jin sambil berjalan keluar kantin. Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Namun V dengan cepat memutuskannya dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Jin.

Jungkook diam dan menatap kepergian V dari jauh. Ia sungguh merindukan kebersamaan mereka. Walau hanya sebagai teman.

' _Kenapa kau menghindari ku, hyung?'_ batin Jungkook nelangsa.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Jin melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook dan menyuruhnya mendekat. Jungkook mengernyit bingung tapi ia tetap menghampiri Jin.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? V titip salam tadi. Ia tak bisa menemuimu karena sedang sangat sibuk"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Setidaknya V tak membenci dirinya. Ia hanya sedang sibuk.

"Perlombaan itu pasti sangat menyita waktunya" ujar Jungkook. Jin hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

.

.

 **-Jungkook's House-**

 _ **PRANG**_

Jungkook meringis saat tangannya terkena pecahan kaca yang dilemparkan Taeyong. Beberapa saat lalu setelah Jungkook selesai dengan _dance_ nya di ruang yang biasa Jungkook pakai, ternyata Taeyong mengikuti Jungkook sampai di rumahnya dan memaksa untuk masuk kesana. Dan tak lama mereka terlibat percekcokan ringan. Tapi tangan Taeyong secara membabi-buta melemparkan apa saja yang ada disana. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tak sengaja melempar kaca dan pecahannya mengenai tangan Jungkook karena ia berusaha mengambil barang yang sudah di lemparkan Taeyong sebelumnya.

Taeyong mendekat dan meminta maaf. Ia sungguh tak sengaja melempar kaca. Ia melihat tangan Jungkook yang berdarah dan menggiringnya duduk di sofa. Ia mencoba mencari kotak P3K dan membalut tangan Jungkook dengan perban.

"Pulanglah _sunbae_ "

" _Mianhe_ Jungkook-ah, aku benar-benar tak sengaja"

Jungkook menatap seniornya yang sedang menunduk penuh penyesalan. Apa yang mereka debatkan adalah perjodohan.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tau? Perjodohan ini membuat ku tersiksa" keluh Jungkook. Matanya menatap kebawah dan wajahnya penuh gurat lelah. Cahaya yang sempat singgah pada wajahnya itu kian memudar.

Taeyong menatap Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Ia meneliti raut wajah itu. Ia meneliti segala yang ada pada Jungkook dan apa yang mungkin ia rasakan. Taeyong kembali menunduk dan berpikir sebentar kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maaf, aku tahu tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya"

.

 **-Taehyung's House-**

V terlihat duduk di dalam rumahnya. Memandangi ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan nomor seseorang.

"Telepon dia. Ia sangat kacau"

" _Haah_.. Tak bisa. Kau tahu alasannya Jin"

"Jangan begitu, ia berhak tahu. Kau membuatnya _down_ Mr. Kim bodoh"

"Suga, jangan kasar begitu. V hanya tak tahu bagaimana menyalurkan perasaannya. Ia juga tak bisa memberi janji yang tak tahu kapan bisa ia tepati, kan?"

"Aku setuju dengan Hobie. Jungkook hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lama lagi"

"Kau pikir ia akan menunggu ku, Namjoon?"

"Tentu" jawab semua terkecuali Yoongi.

Yoongi datang menghampiri V dan berbicara berdua dengannya. Yoongi adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan V jadi ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan V saat ini.

"Hei. Jungkook bilang ia akan segera ditunangkan dengan sepupu ku. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lama dengan semuanya dan membuat segalanya terlambat" ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk pundak V sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Apa kalian bingung?**_

 _ **Sama aku juga sih :D**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL dan terus ikuti FF ku ya**_

 _ **Buat yg mau tmenan di**_ _ **IG**_ _ **, bisa follow ke**_ _ **wulantitin**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mau tetap membaca ^^**_


	14. Be Tough

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Hei. Jungkook bilang ia akan segera ditunangkan dengan sepupu ku. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lama dengan semuanya dan membuat segalanya terlambat" ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk pundak V sebelum berlalu._

.

.

.

 **-K'ARTS University-**

Diantara celah rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi, tampak seorang _namja_ dengan raut wajah tenangnya tengah berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang tersedia disana. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa buku tersebut dan perlahan ia membuka lembar demi lembar dan matanya menelisik mencari bab yang ia cari dalam daftar isi buku itu. Sekiranya yang ia cari sudah dijumpainya, ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja _staff_ untuk meminta kartu pinjaman buku di perpustakaan kampusnya.

 _ **BRUK**_

Seketika ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melangkahkan kakinya guna menghampiri orang tersebut. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti kala ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Yak! Tunggu sebentar! Aku masih harus mencari satu buku lagi untuk referensi!"

" _Palliwa_ Suga. Cih, harusnya kau minta pacar mu untuk menemani mu"

"Aku butuh kau untuk meminta pendapat. Jiminie tidak akan mengerti tentang tugas ku ini" ucap Suga yang masih mencari referensi dalam buku itu.

"Ah! Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Suga kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Cocok" sahutnya acuh.

"Yak! Lihat dulu Kim Taehyung!" ucap Suga sedikit berteriak.

 _ **Sstt!**_

Pengguna perpustakaan sontak saja langsung bereaksi kala Suga berteriak yang tentu saja mengganggu konsentrasi membaca mereka. Selepas itu V dan Suga langsung membungkukkan badan mereka dan meminta maaf sebelum berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Disisi lain di waktu yang sama, seseorang sibuk dengan buku yang berserakan di lantai. Orang itu tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk perpus.

"Jungkook-ah, _neo gwaenchanna_? Maaf _hyung_ tak melihat mu disana" sesal orang yang menabrak Jungkook.

"Tak apa. Kau pasti sedang buru-buru Jin _hyung_ " sahut Jungkook yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Maaf ya Jungkook. _Hyung_ duluan. Dosen _killer_ itu sudah di kelas. _Annyeong_!" seru Jin sembari berlari menjauh. Matanya sempat melirik sesuatu yang janggal di diri _hoobae_ -nya tadi.

Jungkook dengan sigap membereskan buku yang berserakan itu dan segera mengembalikannya ke _staff_ perpus. Setelahnya ia langsung keluar dari sana, beberapa menit sebelum V dan Suga keluar.

.

V kembali ke gedung Fakultas Seni Musik bersama Suga dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya sendiri. Setelah jam pemberian materi berakhir, ia melanjutkannya dengan jam latihan vokal serta instsrumen musik.

V berlatih dengan giat untuk mengahadapi perlombaannya yang hanya menghitung hari lagi. Jadwal yang super sibuk dan padat itu terkadang membuatnya kelelahan. Lelah secara fisik maupun psikis.

' _Miss you, bunny'_

.

.

.

 **-Jungkook's House-**

 _ **TING TONG**_

Jungkook berjalan kedepan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sedikit berjengit karena terkejut melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Tae _hyung.._ " Jungkook menatap bingung kearah V yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

' _Oh. Tidak.'_ Batin Jungkook sambil menyembunyikan tangan kirinya kebelakang punggungnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya V.

"Silahkan, hyung" jawab Jungkook mempersilakan. Ia mengikuti V yang sudah masuk lebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua duduk disofa dan mulai mengobrol ringan. V berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku beberapa hari terakhir.

" _Hyung,_ aku buatkan minum untuk mu ya _. Hyung_ disini saja. Tunggu sebentar"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Tangannya mulai memotong-motong buah, setelahnya ia masukkan ke dalam _juicer_. Rupanya Jungkook membuat jus.

"Kau tak membuatkan ku kopi?" tanya V dengan dagu yang bersandar dibahu Jungkook. Posisi V seperti sedang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, membuat Jungkook terkejut dan malu sampai telinga dan lehernya ikut memerah.

" _Hyung_ , ka.. kata Suga _hyung_ ka..kau tak begitu suka kopi. Su..Suga _hyung_ bilang kau suka sekali jus" jawab Jungkook gugup.

"Aahh.. Apapun buatan mu aku selalu menyukainya" nafas V menerpa ceruk leher milik Jungkook.

"Lanjutkanlah.." V mengusak rambut Jungkook sebelum ke ruang makan.

.

"Silakan diminum, _hyung_ " tawar Jungkook.

V meraih gelas itu dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan. Menikmati rasa manis asam dari buah yang menyegarkan, ditambah dengan balok es yang semakin menyejukkan kerongkongannya.

" _Hyung_ ada apa kemari?" tanya Jungkook yang menghentikan aktifitas V.

"Hanya berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan mu" jawab V sambil meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ "

V melirik Jungkook dan menatap mata _doe_ itu dengan tatapannya yang memabukkan. Manik _obisidian_ Jungkook tenggelam dalam manik _hazel_ milik V. Perlahan, tatapan itu seakan mengunci semua pergerakan Jungkook. Tanpa sadar tangan V sudah menggenggam jemari miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lengan mu, _hm_?" tanya V yang membuat Jungkook terkejut. Ia pun spontan menarik jemarinya namun kalah kuat dengan genggaman V.

"Kenapa bisa diperban?" tanya V lagi

"Hanya luka kecil _hyung_. Aku kurang hati-hati" jawab Jungkook dengan mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Jungkook"

"Darimana _hyung_ tahu? Kita bahkan tak pernah bertemu"

"Jin. Ia tak sengaja melihat lengan mu di perban saat bertubrukan dengan mu di pintu masuk perpus"

Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap V lagi. Kali ini ia menemukan gurat kekhawatiran di wajah tampan itu. Jungkook tersenyum seraya mengusap jemari V yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Ia mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini? Selama ku mengenalmu, kau bukan orang yang ceroboh" V berjalan mencari kotak P3K dan mulai membuka perban Jungkook.

"Ah. Itu bukan apa-apa _hyung_. Tak usah dipikirkan"

"Ayolah, Kookie. Kau tak pandai berbohong. Dan lihatlah perban mu sudah seharusnya diganti" V memperhatikan luka Jungkook yang agak dalam.

" _Hyung_ janji tak akan marah?" tanya Jungkook yang dijawab dengan gumaman oleh V.

Jungkook menceritakan kronologis kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Tau apa respon V? Tentu saja ia marah tetapi tak ia tunjukkan dihadapan Jungkook. Ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Jungkook dan tak mau membuatnya susah karena bagaimana pun ia sudah berjanji tak akan marah setelah mendengar cerita dari Jungkook. Jungkook pun sampai memohon agar dirinya tak memukul Taeyong karena Jungkook tak mau V terlibat perkelahian lagi.

"Sudah. Kau harus menjaga perban mu selalu bersih. Jangan sampai darahnya merembes lagi"

V membenahi kotak P3K itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Jungkook mengikuti V dari belakang dan menarik ujung bajunya.

" _Hyung_. Aku hanya perlu bersabar kan? Aku akan menunggu selama apa pun itu"

V tertegun mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Ucapan yang penuh harapan dan ketulusan.

V berbalik dan melihat Jungkook yang menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Air matanya ia biarkan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Rapuh.

V mendekatkan dirinya, berada 3 inci dari Jungkook. Ia menarik kepala Jungkook menuju dadanya lalu membelai lembut surai hitam legam itu dengan penuh sayang. Ia biarkan pemuda manis itu menangis sepuasnya tanpa memeluknya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL ya ^^**_

 _ **See you next chapter**_


	15. Waiting For

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

 _V mendekatkan dirinya, berada 3 inci dari Jungkook. Ia menarik kepala Jungkook menuju dadanya lalu membelai lembut surai hitam legam itu dengan penuh sayang. Ia biarkan pemuda manis itu menangis sepuasnya tanpa memeluknya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa._

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah untuk menghilangkan bosan. Biasanya Jimin akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan kemana pun yang Jungkook mau tapi sekarang sudah berbeda situasi.

Ia melanjutkan jalan-jalan kecilnya sampai tak sadar ia tiba di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang sedang riang bermain. Ada yang asik sendiri dan ada yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Seorang anak kecil mengampiri Jungkook dan mengajaknya bermain ayunan. Jungkook tersenyum melihat keberanian anak itu dan ia pun mengikuti segala kemauan si anak kecil. Tak lama, ibu dari anak itu menghampiri mereka dan berterimakasih karena mau menemani anaknya bermain. Ibunya tak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak karena sedang mengandung dan lagi anak pertamanya itu _hyperactive_.

Jungkook menatap kepergian ibu dan anak itu. Si anak kecil tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah Jungkook sampai benar-benar menghilang dibalik tembok bata merah disudut jalan.

 _ **PUFF**_

"Ah. Salju pertama di pertengahan Desember"

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Merasakan salju menyapa lembut pipi mulusnya. Tak lama, Jungkook segera berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Udara semakin dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin. Dan kini perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dan ia juga sudah tak bosan lagi.

.

.

Jungkook terjebak bersama dengan Taeyong disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia dipaksa ikut menemani calon tunangannya itu mencari hadiah untuk seseorang. Ia yang awalnya menolak menjadi tak tega karena Taeyong sampai memohon padanya. Sekarang disinilah ia berada. Berjalan mengekori Taeyong yang sibuk memilah milah baju.

"Ini cocok tidak?" tanya Taeyong memasangkan atasan putih dengan celana pendek coklat.

"Cocok" jawab Jungkook malas. Ia tak tertarik untuk sekedar menanyakan hadiah itu untuk siapa.

Setelah Taeyong membayar, ia keluar dari toko bermerek itu. Taeyong menggandeng Jungkook dan mengarah ke sebuah toko baju yang lain. Ia membawa Jungkook memasukinya.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka. Anggap ini traktiran karena mau menemani ku meski terpaksa"

' _Kesambet apa si bantet ini?_ ' batin Jungkook.

"Bibi Jeon bilang bahwa kau suka semua yang berbau _BB Boutique_. Jadi pilihlah yang kau sukai. Aku tunggu di sofa" ucap Taeyong sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

.

Jungkook menelusuri toko itu, jarinya memilah-milah baju dan celana dan aksesoris yang ada disana. Jungkook sangat menyukai produk di toko ini. Kurang lebih, ini toko favoritnya.

Matanya berhenti saat melihat baju bercorak daun berwarna kuning tua. Ia mencocokannya dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat tua yang sudah ia pilih lebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum manis. Pilihannya terlihat sangat cocok. Kemudian ia mendekati meja aksesoris. Disana ada topi, _headband_ , gelang, dsb. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah baret berwarna hitam dan juga gelang _couple_. Satu berwarna hitam dan satu berwarna merah.

Setelah puas, ia membawa semua ke kasir dan memanggil Taeyong. Namun belum sampai di kasir, ada yang memanggil namanya. Sontak ia putar kepalanya dan mendapati pemilik toko yang kebetulan sedang ada disana.

" _Annyeong ahjumma_ " sapa Jungkook sambil merunduk sedikit.

" _An_ _n_ _yeong_ Jungkook-ah. Kau belanja lagi?"

" _Ne ahjumma_. _BB Boutique is the best_. Hehe"

"Bisa saja kau ini"

"Desain _ahjumma_ memang yang terbaik. Aku menyukainya. Aku penggemar butik mu"

"Kau selalu berkata begitu. Haha. Kalau begitu _ahjumma_ kasih diskon untuk pelanggan setia _BB Boutique_ "

Pemilik toko itu memberitahu kasir untuk memberikan diskon untuk Jungkook. Taeyong yang disebelahnya mengeluarkan kartu untuk membayarnya.

"Ini pacar mu, Jungkook?" tanya pemilik toko itu.

"Ah, itu_"

"Sayang sekali, tadinya _ahjumma_ ingin mengenalkan anak _ahjumma_ pada mu. Melihatmu sudah punya kekasih _"

" _Sajangnim_ , semua sudah selesai. Kita bisa pergi sekarang" potong seseorang berpakaian rapi yang datang menghampiri pemilik toko itu. Pemilik toko mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Jungkook setelah mengatakan beberapa kata.

"Jangan lupa undangannya ya"

.

Sepulang dari menemani Taeyong, iya membuka paper bag miliknya. Baju dan celana yang dibelikan oleh Taeyong, dan beberapa aksesoris yang ia beli sendiri. Yah itu akan ia berikan untuk orang lain. Jadi ia menolak dibayarkaan oleh Taeyong.

Jungkook duduk di kamarnya, melihat topi baret yang ia beli. Ia mencobanya sebentar lalu ia tertawa lepas.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin besar itu. Lihat. Sekarang aku iseng mencoba baret hitam ini dikepalaku. Dan alhasil membuat ku tertawa. Ternyata aku tak cocok. Dahi ku terlihat sangat lebar disana.

Lain hal bila yang memakainya Tae _hyung_. Pasti akan sangat tampan. Yah, aku beli ini memang untuk _hyungie_. Dan gelang _couple_ itu juga. Akan kuberikan yang hitam untuknya dan yang merah untuk ku. Kenapa merah? Karena aku suka warna merah.

Sepanjang malam aku tersenyum dan membayangkan respon yang akan kuterima saat _hyungie_ menerima hadiah ku. Ah, akan ku berikan saat waktunya pas.

.

.

 **-KART'S University-**

 **[Author POV]**

V tampak buru-buru memasuki ruang latihannya bersama dengan dosen musiknya, Kim Yesung. Ia memulai latihan vokal dipadu dengan gitar. Ia mendendangkan sebuah lagu _ballad._ Dipertengahan lagu, ia meletakkan gitarnya dan berdiri. Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan mulai menari dengan lenturnya.

Selesai berlatih, ia berjalan menuju ruang _fitting_ baju. Ia tentunya harus mencoba baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk perlombaan esok.

.

Jungkook melihat V dari kejauhan. Ia ingin menghampiri V bila saja sahabatnya tak menghentikan niatnya.

"Ada apa Jimin?"

"Kau ini susah sekali ditemui"

"Cih. Ada apa memang sampai-sampai lari begitu?"

"Di depan. Ibu mu ada di depan"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan segera berlari ke tempat ibunya berada. Jimin memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar dan berjalan berlawanan dengan Jungkook.

.

"Ibu _haah_ kenapa ada disini _hh_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nafas tersengal dan Mrs. Jeon menatap anaknya sebentar.

"Masuklah ke mobil. Ibu ingin bicarakan sesuatu" titahnya dan Jungkook mematuhinya.

.

Diperjalanan mereka tak banyak bicara. Ibunya hanya diam, begitu pun dengan Jungkook. Mereka terus begitu sampai akhirnya tiba di depan rumah.

"Ibu bilang ingin bicara sesuatu" Jungkook melepas _seatbelt_ -nya.

"Ah ya. Masalah pertunangan mu dengan Taeyong. Semua_"

" _Eomma_. Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau. Aku punya orang yang kusukai!" Jungkook turun dan menutup kasar pintu mobil ibunya. Ia meninggalkan ibunya yang dia mematung didalam sana. Jungkook kecilnya sudah bisa membentak dirinya. Jungkook bungsunya yang biasanya acuh disertai sikap dinginnya baru saja marah dan membentak dirinya. Entah ia senang atau sedih, yang jelas dalam garis garis keriputnya, ia menarik senyum simpul.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Jungkook membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa Jim?"

"Kau tak ikut?" tanya Jimin melihat Jungkook masih acak-acakan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tak baik"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku_"

"Sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku titipkan untuknya"

Jungkook berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan pada V.

"Pastikan sampai ke tangan Tae _hyung_ ya. Sampaikan salam dan maaf ku karena tak bisa datang melihat perlombaannya. Aku sedang kacau dan kau tahu betul itu Jimin. Aku tak mungkin kesana. Jadi, jangan lupa berikan itu ya"

"Oke" Jimin berjalan menghampiri Suga yang masih duduk manis di mobilnya.

"Benar kan apa kata ku sayang, Jungkook tak akan mau datang dengan pikirannya yang kacau"

"Ya Chim. Kau benar. _Jja!_ Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ya. Ku harap kita tepat waktu"

"Harus. Karena V sudah sudah memberikan kepercayaan padaku, Chim"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ada apa sebenarnya?**_

 _ **Mereka membuat kita bingung ya**_

 _ **Oh ya, jangan lupa RCL**_

 _ **Aku mau kasih tau, beberapa chapter lagi sudah mau tamat**_

 _ **Jadi jangan ketinggalan akhir ceritanya ya**_

 _ **See you next week on next chapter**_

 _ **Bye Bye ^^**_


	16. END

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung or V**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **[Previous Chapter]**_

" _Harus. Karena V sudah sudah memberikan kepercayaan padaku, Chim"_

.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu. Kini sudah mulai masuk bulan Februari yang mana artinya musim dingin akan berganti dengan musim semi yang hangat dan indah.

Selama hampir 2 bulan juga Jungkook tak bertemu dengan V. Apa V marah padanya karena tak bisa hadir di perlombaan waktu itu? Ia tak tahu. V seolah menghilang. Teman-teman V juga tak tahu ia dimana dan sedang apa. Seringkali ia mengunjungi rumah V namun selalu terkunci, tetangganya bilang bahwa ia sedang pergi ke daerah Gangnam karena ada suatu urusan.

.

Keseharian Jungkook di kampus berubah. Ia kembali pada dirinya 6 bulan yang lalu. Ia merasa sendirian dengan semua kekalutannya. Ibunya yang egois, pertunangannya yang menyesakkan, dan perasaannya yang menyedihkan. Juga, kali ini tak ada teman V disisinya, karena mereka semua sudah mulai sibuk mencari judul dan mengajukan judul skripsi. Sementara sahabatnya, Jimin, juga sibuk mengantar Suga mencari referensi. Tak ada yang menemani dirinya maupun hatinya saat ini.

Lihatlah Jungkook yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon kesukaannya itu. Ia tampak memejamkan matanya penuh khidmat. Tak ada senyuman. Yang ada hanya gurat lelah yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sama seperti dulu. Ingin sekali ia menari sampai mati, tapi sayangnya ruang itu sedang dipakai untuk perlombaan Taeyong dan beberapa _sunbae_ -nya.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

" _Ne, eomma_. Aku pulang"

.

.

 **-Jungkook's House-**

 **CKLEK**

Jungkook melihat ibunya duduk di _mini bar_ sedang menyesap minumannya. Ia menghampiri sang ibu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ganti baju mu dengan setelan jas disana dan ikut ibu membahas pertunangan mu" titah ibunya sambil menunjuk _paper bag_ diatas meja.

" _Haah.. eomma.._ "

"Jangan merengek Jeon Jungkook. Cepat ganti dan susul ibu di mobil"

Mrs. Jeon melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah meninggalkan Jungkook yang air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

20 menit berlalu dan anaknya sudah tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna baby blue.

Mrs. Jeon melajukan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik Jungkook dari kaca mobilnya. Raut sedih dan tak bersemangat tampak menempel di wajah manis anaknya. Namun itu tak mengurungkan niatnya, ia tahu ini semua adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia berikan untuk putra bungsunya.

.

.

 **-Restaurant (7pm)-**

Jungkook dan ibunya memasuki sebuah ruangan lalu duduk dibangku yang sudah dipesan. Ada lumayan banyak bangku disana dan merekalah yang pertama tiba. Mungkin ini pertemuan keluarga besarnya dengan keluarga besar Taeyong, maka itu bangku yang dipersiapkan pun lumayan banyak.

Jungkook masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia terus menunduk kebawah dan menatap jarinya. Ia tak fokus dan tak menyadari bahwa keluarga tunangannya dan kerabatnya sudah datang.

"Jeon Jungkook, kenapa melamun nak?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Ah_ _ahjumma_? Kenapa _ahjumma_ ada disini?" tanya Jungkook bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bangku.

"Dan kenapa tidak ada paman Lee dan Taeyong_ _eomma_ jelaskan padaku" Jungkook menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sang ibu.

"Taeyong tak memberitahumu?" tanya Mrs. Jeon yang menerima gelengan dari sang anak.

" _Eomma_ membatalkan perjodohanmu dengannya" sahut seseorang disebelahnya.

" _Hyung_? Wonwoo _hyung_! Aku merindukanmu _hyung_.." Jungkook langsung memeluk _hyung-_ nya.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ Mingyu _hyung_." Sapa Jungkook pada kakak iparnya dengan sopan kemudian Jungkook menoleh ke ibunya lagi.

"Kenapa _eomma_ membatalkannya?"

"Kau bilang kau mencintai seseorang. _Eomma_ bertanya pada sahabat mu dan mencari tahu siapa orangnya. Dan juga Taeyong berkata ia sudah mendapatkan cintanya dan berencana segera bertunangan dengannya juga. Jadi, ini yang terbaik untukmu" jawab Mrs. Jeon acuh.

Jungkook bingung. Sangat bingung. Ia tenggelam dengan semua kerumitan yang ibunya buat. Dan kenapa bisa pemilik toko itu ada disana? Apa ia akan berganti tunangan?

.

Terlalu asyik, Jungkook sampai tak mendengar ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Orang itulah yang akan dijodohkan oleh Jungkook. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dan sangat menawan.

"Jeon Jungkook. Melamun lagi? Kebiasaan"

' _Suara itu. Suara...'_

Seketika Jungkook menoleh kedepan dan mendepati orang yang dirindukannya ada disana. Duduk dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Ini anak ku yang waktu itu ingin kujodohkan dengan mu namun tak jadi karena kau bersama pria bersurai hijau itu. Jungkook-ah, ini Kim Taehyung"

 _Ahjumma_ itu ternyata ibu dari V. Anak yang ingin dijodohkan olehnya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook meneteskan air mata haru.

"Ibu sangat menyayangi mu Jungkook-ah, ia sampai mencari tahu sendiri dan merencanakan sebuah kejutan untukmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. _Hyung_ pun dulu sama. Percayalah. Ia hanya ingin kau bahagia dan tak kekurangan sedikit pun" bisik kakaknya yang membuat Jungkook menangis semakin jadi. Detik itu juga ia memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

" _Ekhem_. Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan membahas pertunangan anak-anak kita. Sebaiknya lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena mereka ini sudah saling mencintai" ucap ayah dari V.

"Kau benar Daehyungie, ini harus cepat dilaksanakan. Setelah pertunangan dan _uri_ TaeTae lulus, mereka harus lekas menikah"

" _Ne_ Baekhyunnie"

Kim Daehyun, _appa_ dari V, pemilik perusahaan no.1 , Kim _Corp_ , dan Byun Baekhyun, _eomma_ dari V, pemilik butik ternama, _BB Boutique._

Semua sudah dikarang indah oleh sang pencipta. Nasibnya, peruntungannya, jodohnya, semuanya. Jungkook benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu sudah selesai. Semua juga sudah pulang. Terkecuali 2 insan yang masih duduk di dalam ruang reservasi itu. Keduanya merasa canggung. Tak bertemu selama hampir 2 bulan membuat lidah mereka kelu.

V berusaha mendekati Jungkook. Ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ku, Kookie?" tanya V tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kemana saja kau belakangan ini? Aku tak melihatmu dimana-mana" cicit Jungkook.

"Aku harus memenuhi persyaratan ibu mu dulu. Ingat? Aku tak bisa memberi janji. Aku takut aku tak bisa menepatinya" tatapan V masih lurus ke depan namun kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Ya. Syarat bahwa perjodohan itu batal bila kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih kaya dari Taeyong. Aku tahu dari Suga. Ia bercerita padaku semua yang dikatakan Jimin mengenai perjodohan mu. _Haah_.. Orang tua ku memang kaya raya. _Appa_ ku malah orang terkaya di Korea begitu pula ibu ku. Tapi aku tak ingin begitu saja berpangku tangan pada kekayaan mereka. Setidaknya aku juga harus bisa membahagiakan orang yang ku cintai dengan hasil keringat ku sendiri. Dan hampir 3 bulan ini aku berusaha keras membangun anak perusahaan yang _appa_ ku percayakan. Dan ternyata aku menang tender besar. Dari situ lah, aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah pantas untuk mu dan juga ibu mu" jelas V sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Oh ya! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu"

V mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memulai rekaman video yang menampilkan dirinya tengah duduk disana, bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Jungkook menonton video itu sampai habis. Lagi-lagi airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Lagu itu kubuat khusus untuk mu. Koreo yang kau ciptakan, aku memakainya. Indah bukan? Kau suka?"

" _Hiks_.. Sangat indah. Kau bahkan memakai baret dan gelang itu _hyung_ hiks.."

"Terimakasih. Aku menyukai baret itu dan gelang ini. Kau pun memakainya kan. Hihi"

"Ah.. Jeon Jungkook.." V mengubah posisinya menjadi bersimpuh dihadapan Jungkook. Ia mengeluarkan kotak berisikan cincin yang bertahtakan _sapphire blue_ sebagai mata cincinnya.

" _Will you marry me_?" tanya V penuh dengan senyuman dan Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Keduanya berpelukan. Melepas rindu dan kebahagiaan. Hari itu. Awal musim semi yang menghangatkan bagi Jungkook. Tak ada lagi musim dingin yang membawa banyak kerinduan mendalam pada orang yang memeluknya. Sekarang hanya akan ada kehangatan dan kebahagiaan dihidupnya. V juga merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Apapun yang membuat Jungkook senang ia pun akan turut senang.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Sudah end nih**_

 _ **Tapi masih ada epilog di minggu depan ya**_

 _ **FF ini judulnya CLOSER**_

 _ **Sebenernya dari awal smpe part 16 ini sudah terlihat ya kenapa bisa diberi judul CLOSER**_

 _ **Tapi sebenernya yang bikin juduhnya greget itu ada di EPILOG minggu depan**_

 _ **Btw, maaf ya author post ny Senin, biasa kan Jumat suah post**_

 _ **Dikarenakan ada beberapa kendala fisik jadi ya mundur gini deh**_

 _ **Tadinya mau tak post minggu depan skalian sama epilog**_

 _ **Tapi takutnya ada yang nunggu cerita saya jadi saya usahakan post secepatnya**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RCL ya**_

 _ **Keep reading ~**_

 _ **See you next week on my last chapter ^^**_


	17. EPILOG

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung or V**

 **Other(s)**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **[EPILOG]**

 **A year later**

 **-Wedding Day-**

 **Jungkook & Taehyung**

 **Happy Day**

Tampak didalam gedung sudah mulai dipadati oleh tamu undangan. Ya. Hari ini hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jungkook dan V. Nuansa pernikahan yang dipenuhi mawar putih dan dekorasi yang didominasi warna putih dan biru langit. Tamu undangan itu tampak tak sabar menanti kedua mempelai itu keluar dan mengucap janji suci.

.

Tampak Jungkook sedang duduk menunggu saatnya tiba. Ia telah selesai dirias. Dan disampingnya ada beberapa teman yang memberinya selamat di dalam ruang khusus pengantinnya.

Jimin datang bersama Suga memberi selamat untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan kejahilan Jimin yang menggoda Jungkook sampai wajahnya memerah padam. Kemudian ada pula sahabat V yang lain datang keruangannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa V disana tampan sekali. Dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook membayangkan wajah calon suaminya di altar nanti.

Ada pula Wonwoo bersama suaminya, Mingyu. Dan sang ibu bersama pria yang sempat membuat Jungkook salah paham. Pria itu adalah sahabat yang menemani ibunya selagi ibunya terpuruk karena melihat suaminya berselingkuh didepan matanya. Dan akhirnya Jungkook tau kebenaran bahwa ayahnyalah yang mencampakkan ibunya, bukan sebaliknya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. V sudah memasuki altar dan berdiri disana lebih dahulu. Ia menunggu pengantinnya.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruang resepsi yang tadinya tertutup, kini terbuka, menampilkan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat manis yang akan segera berganti marga menjadi Kim Jungkook.

Sesampainya di altar, mereka saling bertatapan. V menggenggam jemari Jungkook dan menjawab semua pernyataan dari pastur itu dengan lancar, begitu pun Jungkook.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi dan kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian"

V menatap lembut Jungkook. Perlahan ia mengikis jarak mereka dan bibir tebal V sudah berada d atas bibir tipis Jungkook. V melumat sedikit bibir tipis itu, lalu melepasnya dan kembali mencium keningnya.

Suasana dalam gedung itu menjadi ramai. Penuh dengan tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat untuk mereka.

.

Disana, Jungkook melihat Taeyong bersama dengan namja tinggi menjulang, Doyoung. Mereka berdua tampak menghampiri Kim's couple.

"Selamat ya, Jungkook" ucap Taeyong sambil melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Doyoung.

"Terimakasih. Semoga kau cepat menyusulku ya, mantan _stalker_. Haha" ledek Jungkook.

"Ish, Doyoungie, _jja_ kita makan saja"

"Haha, iya Yongie sayang. Jangan cemberut gitu" ucap Doyoung sambil menarik pipi Taeyong.

Jungkook senang melihat semua berakhir bahagia. Setidaknya sampai saat ini semua berjalan lancar. Ia harap kedepannya akan seperti itu terus.

.

.

.

 **-TaeKook's Home-**

Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di rumah mereka. Rumah yang dibeli Taehyung dengan uangnya sendiri. Bukan rumah yang bisa berkamuflase itu. Rumah ini beda lagi. Rumah dengan gaya klasik dengan _furniture_ yang sangat elegan. Tak mahal tapi ini sangat disukai Jungkook.

V melirik Jungkook dengan ekor matanya. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan rumah barunya. Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada. Hingga pada suatu ruangan. V menutup pintu itu dan mulai membuka suara.

"Lihat-lihatnya dilanjut nanti ya, _yeobo_ "

V berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang diam mematung disana. Ia tahu apa yang akan V lakukan. Ia menatap ruangan itu. Kamar mandi. Apa V benar-benar akan membuat kesan pertama mereka di kamar mandi?

Tanpa disadari, lengan V sudah berada di perut Jungkook. Memeluknya dari belakang. Dagunya sudah berada di ceruk leher Jungkook dan ia menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook dengan seduktif.

"Badanku lengket. Ayo mandi bersama, _yeobo_ "

 _ **GLEK**_

Jungkook tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia terlampau malu. Suara berat V begitu berat dan seksi ditelinganya.

" _Yeobo_ , lepaskan baju suami mu ini, _heum_ " goda V. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan kini mereka berhadapan. Jungkook menunduk dan mulai membuka kancing demi kancing jas V. Ia menelan salivanya ketika badan V terekspos. Ia sontak terdiam.

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa berhenti? Celana ku belum _hh_ " goda V lagi dengan desahan buatannya. Ia setengah mati menahan seringainya.

Jungkook kembali membuka celana V namun kali ini dia menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan langsung menatap V dengan wajah merah tomatnya.

" _Ahh_.. Kenapa tak kau sentuh _yeobo_?"

 _ **Deg Deg Deg**_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. V yang sudah terlampau tak bersabar, langsung meraup bibir itu rakus. Bibir yang membuatnya hilang kendali akhirnya kini menjadi miliknya seorang.

V melucuti baju yang dikenakan Jungkook dan memperlambat tempo ciumannya. Ia melepaskan tautan itu dan menurunkan pandangannya.

" _Annihh_ . Tatap mata ku saja _hh hh_ "

Jungkook manangkup wajah V saat ia ingin melihat tubuh _naked_ Jungkook. Ia malu sekali. Wajarkan bila baru pertama kali sikapnya begitu?

" _Yeobo_ , aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Bolehkan?"

Jungkook menatap mata V yang mengunci pandangannya. Tatapan itu begitu menghanyutkan dirinya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengangguk kecil. Mengizinkan V melihat tubuh _naked_ -nya.

V menatap tubuh mengagumkan itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu ia menaikkan pandangannya lagi ke manik _doe_ Jungkook.

" _Saranghae_ , Kookie _my bunny_ "

" _Nado saranghae,_ TaeTae _hyungie_ "

V mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Ia memberi banyak hisapan kecil dibibir itu. Lalu ciuman itu turun ke leher dan dadanya, memberikan banyak _hickey_ disana. Ia juga melumat kasar _nipple_ Jungkook dan satu tangannya memilin-milin _nipple_ sebelanya. Membuat empunya meraung nikmat.

" _Hyung aahhh eunghhhh"_

" _Wae yeobo hhhh hhh"_

Tangan V berpindah ke bagian sensitif milik Jungkook dan memijatnya perlahan. Ia bermain-main disana, menggoda kelinci manisnya. Jungkook melihat sebelah tangan V sedang m*ng*c*k kebanggaannya sendiri.

" _Ahh... ashhh.. hyu_hyungieehhhh_ " racau Jungkook yang sudah sangat terangsang.

" _Ne hhh yeobo hhh shhh"_

" _Hyungieehh .. Harder hh and closer sshhh"_

.

.

.

 **REAL END**

 _ **Yee akhirnya selesai juga FF ini**_

 _ **Terkesan singkat ya**_

 _ **Hanya 16+1 episode ^^**_

 _ **Tapi ga apa**_

 _ **Semoga kalian VKook/TaeKook Shipper senang dengan adanya FF ini**_

 _ **Saya sangat menghargai siapa pun yg sudah membaca dengan atau tanpa meninggalkan jejak di FF saya ini**_

 _ **Yang jelas bila kalian senang saya pun senang**_

 _ **See you next time**_


	18. BONUS

**CLOSER II TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung or V**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : BL , Romance , FF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini buat yang kemarin bilang scene rate M nya minta dilanjutin yah**

 **Semoga suka krna aku baru kali ini buat yang desah desah bgni \\\**

 **Btw ini scene ny ngambil dari yg sebelumnya hanya saja ada yang aku tambahin, jd akan lbh baik klo kalian ttp baca dari atas dan tidak di skip ke part yg baru yah ^^**

 **Let's back to the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BONUS]**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **Unforgetable Moment**

 **-TaeKook's Home-**

Selepas mereka dari acara pernikahan yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di rumah mereka. Rumah yang dibeli Taehyung dengan uangnya sendiri. Bukan rumah yang bisa berkamuflase itu. Rumah ini beda lagi. Rumah dengan gaya klasik dengan _furniture_ yang sangat elegan. Tak mahal tapi ini sangat disukai Jungkook.

V melirik Jungkook dengan ekor matanya. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan rumah barunya. Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada. Sementara V hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hingga pada suatu ruangan, V menutup pintu itu. V rasa sudah cukup bagi Jungkook untuk melakukan eksplorasi rumah barunya. V melihat punggung istrinya dan mulai membuka suara.

"Lihat-lihatnya dilanjut nanti ya, _yeobo_ "

V berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang diam mematung disana. Jungkook melirik kaca disebelahnya dan melihat pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Ia berganti menatap V dengan gugup. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sedikit. Ia tak bodoh. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan V lakukan.

Jungkook menatap ruangan itu. Mata bulatnya bergerak resah, menatap tak percaya ke arah V.

Kamar mandi. Apa V benar-benar akan membuat kesan pertama mereka di kamar mandi?

Tanpa disadari, lengan V sudah berada di perut Jungkook. Memeluknya dari belakang. Jungkook melirik V dari kaca itu dan V menampakkan senyum tulusnya, berusaha menyingkirkan kekhawatiran Jungkook.

V mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jungkook. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sangat Jungkook suka. Ia memposisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman di ceruk leher Jungkook dan ia mulai menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook dengan seduktif.

"Badanku lengket. Ayo mandi bersama, _yeobo_ "

 _ **GLEK**_

Dengan susah payah Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Lidahnya kelu. Jungkook tak bisa menjawabnya. Bukan karena tak mau. Tapi ia terlampau malu. Dan suara V begitu menggoda ditelinganya.

" _Yeobo_ , lepaskan baju suami mu ini, _heum_ " goda V. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan kini mereka berhadapan. Jungkook menunduk dan mulai membuka kancing demi kancing jas V. Ia menelan salivanya ketika badan V terekspos. Ia sontak terdiam.

Tubuh yang cukup atletis, berwarna tan eksotis, sixpack yang begitu jelas dengan bahu yang lebar, pasti bisa dengan mudah memuaskan dirinya.. _ugh_.. Fantasi Jungkook mulai meliar. Dan V tahu akan hal itu.

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa berhenti? Celana ku belum _hh_ " goda V lagi dengan desahan buatannya. Ia setengah mati menahan seringainya.

Jungkook menurut. Ia kembali membuka celana V namun kali ini dia menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan langsung menatap V dengan wajah merah tomatnya.

" _Ahh_.. Kenapa tak kau sentuh _yeobo_?"

 _ **Deg Deg Deg**_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. V yang sudah terlampau tak sabar, langsung meraup bibir itu rakus. Bibir yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Akhirnya kini menjadi miliknya seorang.

V melucuti baju yang dikenakan Jungkook dan memperlambat tempo ciumannya. Ia melepaskan tautan itu dan menurunkan pandangannya.

" _Annihh_ . Tatap mata ku saja _hh hh_ "

Jungkook manangkup wajah V saat ia ingin melihat tubuh _naked_ Jungkook. Ia malu sekali. Wajarkan bila baru pertama kali sikapnya begitu?

" _Yeobo_ , aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Bolehkan?"

Jungkook menatap mata V yang mengunci pandangannya. Tatapan itu begitu menghanyutkan dirinya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengangguk kecil. Mengizinkan V melihat tubuh _naked_ -nya.

V menatap tubuh mengagumkan itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu ia menaikkan pandangannya lagi ke manik _doe_ Jungkook.

" _Saranghae_ , Kookie _my bunny_ "

" _Nado saranghae,_ TaeTae _hyungie_ "

V mencium bibir itu sekali lagi sambil mendorong mundur tubuh Jungkook perlahan hingga punggung Jungkook menyentuh kaca yang lumayan besar disana. V mulai memberi banyak hisapan kecil dibibir itu, membuat Jungkook melenguh tertahan.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher dan dadanya, memberikan banyak _hickey_ disana. Ia juga melumat kasar _nipple_ Jungkook dan satu tangannya memilin-milin _nipple_ sebelanya. Membuat empunya meraung nikmat.

" _Hyung aahhh eunghhhh"_

" _Wae yeobo?_ Nikmat _?"_

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan V bagaikan listrik yang bisa dengan cepat membuat libidonya naik.

" _Aahh hyung eunghhh_ "

V melepas kulumannya di _nipple_ Jungkook dan menyamakan wajahnya dengan Jungkook. V menghujani wajah istrinya dengan banyak kecupan ringan. Salah satu tangannya meraih pipi bulat itu dan membelainya mesra. Sementara yang tangan satunya yang tadi masih memilin _nipple_ istrinya berpindah ke bagian sensitif milik Jungkook dan memijatnya perlahan.

V melihat ekspresi seksi milik Jungkook. V menyukai segala yang ada pada istrinya. Ia pun mulai menurunkan pandangannya ke arah milik Jungkook.

Ia mulai bermain-main dititik itu, mengocoknya perlahan, mencoba menggoda kelinci manisnya sementara sang pujaan hati hanya mengerang. Erangan yang begitu eksotis ditelinga V.

" _Ahh... ashhh.. hyu_hyungieehhhh_ " racau Jungkook yang sudah sangat terangsang. V mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

" _Ne hhh yeobo hhh shhh"_

" _Hyungie hh sshh .. faster heung.."_

V merasakan _precum_ Jungkook yang sedikit membasahi ujung tangannya. Ia melihat Jungkook tampak kesulitan menahan tubuhnya sendiri. V sontak menghentikan kegiatan intimnya sejenak.

"Sebentar sayang. Kau duduklah disini"

V membopong dan menuntun Jungkook ke arah _bathub_. Ia mendudukkannya dengan perlahan dan melanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ku pikir akan turun _yeobo_ " goda V

" _Uuh_ bagaimana bisa turun bila sedari dibopong pun tangan mu masih bisa bergerilya disana?" protes Jungkook yang membuat V terkekeh.

"Jadi ini berlanjut?" V mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Menurut mu?"

Jungkook menatap V sebal. Sementara yang ditatap malah mengembangkan seringainya tapi sayang Jungkook tak melihat itu karena ia sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Merajuk rupanya.

V menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Jungkook. Melumatnya dengan tak sabaran dan jangan lupa tangan V sudah berada di milik Jungkook dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Jungkook memutuskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah lebih seksi lagi. V melebarkan paha Jungkook guna mempermudah tangannya bergerak leluasa disana.

V menghisap _nipple-_ nya lagi. Dan tampak disana tubuh Jungkook mulai melengkung kedepan. Ah, cairan pertamanya sudah keluar.

" _Yeobo_.."

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap mata tegas suaminya. Ia melihat V dengan gerakan sensualnya menjilati cairan Jungkook yang baru saja keluar. Betapa seksi suaminya dimatanya.

V menarik tangan Jungkook, menuntunnya untuk memegang kebanggaannya yang setengah menegang. Setengahnya saja sudah besar. Apalagi bila sudah _full_.

"Percepat _yeobo_ , agar aku bisa memenuhi mu sesegera mungkin"

Kata-kata V sungguh membuatnya menjadi seperti tomat. Merah. Panas. Sudah semuanya itu menjadi satu padu.

Jungkook terus mengocoknya sampai kebanggaan V itu benar-benar tegang sempurna. Dirasa V sudah cukup, ia menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri. Membawanya keluar dari _bathup_ dan melenggang masuk ke arah _showering room_.

Jungkook melihat V tengah mengocok sendiri kebanggaannya dan membalikkan badan Jungkook menghadap dinding keramik disana. Jungkook melihat kebelakang. Menatap V yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau takut sayang? Aku janji akan bermain lembut. Dan akan kubuat rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi kenikmatan bagi mu. Aku janji"

Jungkook terdiam menatap manik orang yang dicintainya. Ia percaya. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah! Sebentar. _Gel_ -nya ada di koper. Aku ambil sebentar ya _yeobo_ "

V meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan tubuh _naked_ -nya dan bergegas mengambil _gel_ yang ada di kopernya dan kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi (R. Jungkook) memiliki waktu untuk menyiapkan sedikit mentalnya saat kebanggaan suaminya mengoyak dalamnya.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu. _Jja_! Berbaliklah dan tunggingkan sedikit pinggulmu"

Jungkook menurut. Ya. Dirinya benar-benar menuruti segala perintah V. Ia menunggingkan sedikit pinggulnya dan V mulai memencet _tube_ _gel_ itu dan mengoleskannya pada kebanggaannya dan juga _hole_ istrinya.

Jungkook melenguh merasakan sensasinya. Tak menunggu lama, V sudah memposisikan kebanggaanya lurus didepan _hole_ Jungkook.

Dengan perlahan V memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kebanggannya. Sempit sekali. Ya, _hole_ Jungkook sangat sempit dan hangat. Tentu saja. Karena itu kali pertama bagi Jungkook. Tentunya untuk V juga.

 _ **JLEB**_

" _Aaaarggggghhh_ sakit _hyungg_.. hiks.."

V mengusap lembut surai legam Jungkook. Ia tahu itu pasti menyakitkan bagi istrinya.

" _Hyung_ tak akan bergerak sampai kau merasa lebih baik"

Jungkook merasa seperti egois. Harusnya ia senang dan membiarkan suaminya melakukan hal itu. Tapi Jungkook juga tak bisa membiarkannya karena rasanya memang sakit. Ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit.

" _Hyungie_ "

" _Ne_ _yeobo_?"

" _Eung_ , bergeraklah"

"Apa sudah tak apa sayang?"

" _Ye hyungie_. Bergeraklah"

"Aku akan bermain lembut. Aku janji sayang"

V mengecup bahu Jungkook sekilas sebelum melanjutkan bagian inti mereka.

V menyalakan keran _shower-_ nya dan tubuh mereka menjadi benar-benar basah oleh air itu. Sedikit memberi sensasi dingin pada bagian belakang Jungkook yang sempat terasa panas tadi.

 _ **JLEB JLEB JLEB**_

Suara kecipak penyatuan tubuh mereka bersatu dengan gemericik air yang mengalir. Lihatlah Jungkook yang sudah tampak menikmati permainan suaminya . Dan V yang tampak sudah begitu bernafsu.

" _Hyungieehh_ .. _Harder_ _hh_ "

" _Ne yeobo hh aaahhh_ "

V memegang pinggang Jungkook erat dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

"Ah kau sungguh sempit _yeobo_ _sshhh_ "

" _Hyu_hyungie there hhh .. closer hyung closer hhh_ "

Nafas mereka berdua memburu.

" _Hyung_ _ah_ aku.. aku ingin .. _ahhh_ "

" _Together yeobo heung_ "

V menaikkan tempo tusukannya lagi. Sudah seperti menggila. Namun masih sangat terkendali. V tak akan menyakiti Jungkook-nya.

" _TaeTae hyung aaahhh!_ "

" _Kookieee hhhh!_ "

Cairan Jungkook mengalir keluar bersama dengan air yang menghujani tubuhnya. Sementara cairan V memenuhi _hole_ istrinya. Ada sedikit lelehan cairan yang menguar dari sana dan mengaliri kaki Jungkook.

Sedetik saja V terlambat menahan tubuh Jungkook, pasti istrinya itu sudah jatuh merosot dibawahnya.

V mendudukkan Jungkook perlahan. Masih didalam _shower room_. Ia mengamit selang _shower_ itu dan mengarahkan pada tubuh istrinya. Ia mulai membasuhnya perlahan, menghilangkan jejak jejak cairan yang tertinggal.

V mengambil sabun cair dan menyabuni istrinya dengan lembut. Aroma buah menguar disana. Jungkook yang kepalang lemas tak mampu lagi membuat banyak pergerakan. Ia hanya diam dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya bila memang diperlukan.

Lalu V mengambil _shampoo_ yang beraroma sama. Ia menggosokkan _shampoo_ itu dan kemudian membilasnya. Dirasanya sudah cukup, V membopong istrinya yang sebelumnya sudah ia balutkan handuk. Membawanya ke kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh istrinya. Dan setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya sendiri.

10 menit kemudian, V kembali dari mandinya. Ia sengaja tak berlama-lama mandi karena teringat istrinya.

V mengambil koper yang masih berada di ruang tengah dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia mulai berpakaian dan mencari baju untuk Jungkook.

V mendekati tubuh Jungkook yang tengah pulas. Ia mendudukkan diri disampingnya dan membangunkan istrinya.

"Hey _yeobo_. Pakai baju mu dahulu"

" _Eungh.. ne hyungie_ "

Jungkook mengucek matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya perlahan.

" _Ugh_ sakit sekali"

"Masih terasa sakit? Baiklah biar aku yang pakaikan untuk mu sayang. Tetaplah berbaring"

V memasangkan satu persatu yang harus dikenakan Jungkook. Dari dalaman hingga piyamanya.

V merangkak ke arah kepala Jungkook, menariknya sedikit hingga berada dipangkuannya dan menyingkirkan bantal yang setengah basah karena rambut basah Jungkook. Ya, V lupa mengeringkannya dahulu tadi.

V menggosokkan handuk ke rambut Jungkook. Ia menggosoknya perlahan. Membuat Jungkook merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

V mengganti kakinya dengan bantal yang empuk yang berada disebelahnya. Bukan bantal yang setengah basah yang Jungkook pakai tadi. Ini bantal yang seharusnya dipakai V.

V menyamankan posisi tidur Jungkook. Ia bergerak menjauh dan berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang mereka. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook kemudian memposisikan dirinya disebelah Jungkook. Ia memandangi wajah damai istrinya lamat-lamat.

"Tidulah yang nyenyak _yeobo_. Aku mencintai mu"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Sudah cukupkah bonus nya?**

 **Gimana menurut kalian FF rate M pertama ku?**

 **Read, Comment, and Favorite ya**

 **See you next FF**

 **Byebye~**


End file.
